¡Si señor!
by doubletroouble
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Rose decide aceptar toda proposición que se le haga? Podrá seguir adelante con este ideal, ¿o sus planes se vendrán abajo cuando un rubio ojigris comience a aprovecharse de la situación? Rated T por futuro contenido y lenguaje.
1. Si Señor!

Mi primer Fic Yay! No se muy buen como publicar esto así que aquí va:

**DISCLAIMER: **La idea está sacada de la película Yes Man y lamentablemente no poseo ningún personaje que reconozcan en esta historia. Eso hay que agradecérselo a la grandisima J.K

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 - Si señor<p>

"Hace meses que no estoy con alguien, Creo que volví a ser virgen" Dijo Rose a su compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga Alegra.

Se encontraban en su habitación de Gryffindor, desarmando las maletas y arreglando sus textos escolares.

Este era su último año en Hogwarts y Rose estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo al máximo. No permitiría que el idiota de su ex novio se lo arruinara.

¿Que mas daba si la habían engañado? Este era un nuevo comienzo con su ex a miles de millas de distancia. Agradecía que se hubiera graduado el año pasado. O si no tendría que soportar su cara por lo que quedaba de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Aun recordaba a sus primos le diciéndole "Creía que tú eras la inteligente de la familia Rose" Por supuesto que era inteligente, pero no era adivina. Arón era un muy buen Ravenclaw. Sabía como hacer para que no lo pillaran. Pero el destino lo traiciono. Mala hora. Mal lugar. Definitivamente mala situación, con su lengua metida en la boca de esa putita de Hufflepuff.

Se suponía que él era el amor de su vida, con el que se casaría y tendría muchos niños a los cuales les pondría el nombre de sus abuelos en honor. Había confiado plenamente en él, y ahora veía las consecuencias.

"Todos los hombres son unos cerdos" dijo Rose enfadada.

"Claro que no. Solo con los que has estado" refuto su amiga.

"Que gran consuelo" respondió rodando los ojos. "Volviendo al tema anterior. Este año será completamente distinto. Le diré que si a cada chico que me invite a salir"

"Claro. Eso te evitara salir con mujeriegos" Enfatizo Alegra con ironía.

"Me da lo mismo. Ya no seré la tontita que no salía con nadie por miedo a que le rompieran el corazón. Eso ya lo hicieron."

Alegra solo la miro con entendimiento. Después de todo era ella la que había pasado días consolándola mientras lloraba sobre su regazo. Pero tampoco creía que fuera una buena idea de decir "si" a todos los hombres de Hogwarts. Ya que la mayoría eran unos cerdos. En ese preciso momento se le ocurrió algo para que su amiga desistiera de esa idea tan entupida.

"Bueno si piensas salir con todos los chicos que te lo pidan, creo que deberias empezar por Malfoy" comento Alegra con inocencia.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué debería salir con él?" le respondió con una total confusión en la cara.

Bingo! Había tocado el punto debil de Rose. Sabia que no se llevaba bien con la serpiente desde su primer año. En realidad no sabia muy bien las causas, nunca le había hecho nada para desagradarle, solo ser totalmente irónico y arrogante. Alegra solo lo consideraba como un bonus para su atractivo. En cambio Rose lo encontraba patético.

"No soy yo la que le dirá si a todo" aclaro levantando las cejas "Creo que deberías salir con Malfoy porque desde cuarto que te tira indirectas y tu siempre lo rechazas." "Hoy mismo. ¿Crees que no vi como te tiraba un beso desde la mesa de Slytherin? No fue muy discreto que digamos"

"Él siempre hace eso. Sabe que me molesta. Es un estúpido engreído, no creo que pueda estar mas de 5 minutos cerca de él y tener una conversación civilizada"

"Nunca lo has intentado"

Era verdad simplemente no soportaba su comportamiento arrogante de soy el rey del lugar, ahora todos laman el suelo por el que paso Siempre que les tocaba hacer algún trabajo juntos en clases se las ingeniaba para cambiarse de compañero. Nunca quiso arriesgarse a sacarse una mala nota por culpa de sus problemas sociales. Pero cada vez que cruzaban una palabra era para insultarse. Por eso a Rose se le daba más fácil ignorarlo, hacer como si no existiera.

¡Claro! Había captado el punto de su amiga. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la podía sacar.

Puso una cara pensativa y le respondió "Tienes razón. Nunca le he dado una oportunidad" "Desde mañana seré una nueva Rose y empezare demostrándoselo a Malfoy"

* * *

><p>¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Esto es solo el comienzo... prometo que se pondrá más interesante, no quiero terminar haciendo un Fic predecible. Acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas... xd. Un Review siempre hace feliz :D<p> 


	2. Advertencias

Este capitulo va dedicado a las 5 primeras personas que me dejaron un Review: Nao.Gi, Kamari24, burning62, Diane Potter y laina1993 Gracias (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - Advertencias<strong>

"Vi lo que hiciste hoy en la cena ¿sabes?"

Scorpius levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a su amigo.

"¿Me viste haciendo que?"

"Flirteando con la comadreja" dijo su amigo con tono acusador.

Nott a veces podía ser desesperante, demasiado observador para su gusto. "¿Viste como reacciono?"

"No. Y tampoco me interesa, solo creo que debes ser un poco más prudente con tus acciones. Te lo digo por que yo no fui el único que note lo que hacías"

"Se claro Thaddeus" Nott odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo, dejaba pasar Thaus, pero a los lejos prefería Nott.

El primer año de Hogwarts apenas dijeron sus apellidos frente al sombrero seleccionador, supieron que no sería fácil. Todas las cabezas se fijaron en ellos, bueno en ellos y por supuesto en los hijos del trío dorado.

Scorpius nunca se avergonzó de su apellido. Es más, lo llevaba con orgullo.

Sabía que su ascendencia había hecho cosas horribles en el pasado, pero no los culpaba por eso. Su mismo padre le había contado antes de entrar al colegio sobre como había formado parte de la llamada 'era oscura' a pesar de tener solo 11 años había comprendido a su padre, se había puesto en su lugar y hasta el día se hoy se preguntaba que camino hubiera tomado él.

Miro con expectación a su amigo que estaba sentado al frente su cama en la habitación de Slytherin.

"¿Como puedes ser tan distraído?" dijo Nott con cara de incredulidad que poco a poco se fue transformando en preocupación "Bella también te vio"

Ah! Mirabella Plunkett. Ella definía la palabra ex-resentida. Habían sido novios durante todo el periodo de quinto curso. Era una Slytherin por donde la miraras, buena familia, rasgos aristocráticos, pelo rubio, bonito cuerpo, mirada de superioridad a todo aquel que no fuera de su gusto. Sip la nuera perfecta.

Bella se llevaba perfecto con su padre, Astoria era otra cosa. La aceptaba, pero Scorpius sabía que no la quería. Cuando se casara, él quería la completa aprobación de sus padres, más que su aprobación de hecho. Quería que quisieran a la persona que el amaba, con la cual decidiera pasar el resto de su vida. No le gustaban esas familias que decidían cortar lasos.

Lamentablemente la historia con Bella se había acabado hace más de un año. Se había dado cuenta que no quería tener una relación. Mientras estuviera en Hogwarts debería disfrutar de su soltería, ya habría tiempo para casarse y tener hijos y definitivamente no era este. No es necesario decir que Bella no se tomo muy bien la noticia. Desde que se subió esa mañana al tren había estado a su lado, dándole indirectas demasiado directas para su gusto. ¿No sabia después de tanto tiempo juntos que no le gustaban las chicas fáciles? Claramente no.

"¿Y? ¿No recuerdas que terminamos hace algún tiempo?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo. No seas estúpido Scorpius ¿Puedes pensar un poco en las consecuencias de tus acciones?" le respondió Nott un poco enojado.

Escorpius se quedo pensando un momento. No. No encontraba nada. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Una pelea de gatas entre Bella y Rose? Me gustaría ver eso" Una imagen mental comenzó a formarse en su cabeza "Definitivamente me gustaría ver eso" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No sé por qué me sigo juntando contigo" decía su amigo mientras movía la cabeza.

"Porque soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida obviamente"

"Escorp esto es serio" las comisuras de Nott tiritaron un poco, pero no cedió a la risa "Bella sigue en contacto con tus padres ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si les contara que te haces el lindo con la niña predilecta? Ella solo agrandara los hechos."

"No seas escandaloso Thaus, solo lo hago para molestarla. Es tan mojigata que se enoja por cualquier cosa"

"Solo creo que deberías tener mas cuida.." Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

"¿Lo siento?" dijo el recién llegado mirando a Nott y luego a Malfoy

"No te preocupes Albus" dijo Scorpius "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

Nott solo se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada a su amigo dejando en claro que la conversación no se había acabo

* * *

><p>No quede muy conforme con el capitulo. Tengo toda la historia en mi mente, pero aun no la he escrito, así que me demorare algunos días en subir el proximo cap. No quiero estar en medio de la trama y quedarme sin inspiración, necesito adelantar varios capítulos para que la historia quede mejor. :)<p>

Estaba pensado en poner el POV de Albus ¿Les gustaría? o a lo mejor ponerlo con una historia secundaria. Dejo el fic solo Rose/Scorpius o integro un Albus/¿?

Todas las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Gracias por leer :D


	3. Fresas y sonrojos

**Capitulo 3 – Fresas y sonrojos.**

"Despierta dormilona." Rose escuchaba una voz en su cabeza "Hey bella durmiente, no alcanzaras a desayunar." ¿Bella durmiente? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

La voz iba en crescendo con cada oración. "¡Llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases!" Ah! Ahora reconocía esa 'melodiosa' voz, por supuesto que era Alegra, solo ella sacaría acotaciones de cuentos muggles.

Rose dio una vuelta en su cama quedando boca abajo he hizo como que no escuchaba nada.

"Además tienes que empezar a cumplir la promesa que hiciste ayer" sonó una voz en su oído.

Mierda, había olvidado el juramento. No creía que pudiera cumplirlo, nunca había sido una chica coqueta, no había heredado ese don como su prima Lily, la cual aunque tuviera solo 16 años ya podía tener un hombre a sus pies con solo una mirada. Lily solo tenia ese 'algo' que atraía a todas las personas. Deseó por primera vez ser como su prima. Rose era mas de la frase 'lo esencial es invisible a los ojos' un cliché, que pensándolo bien no le había servido mucho en su ultima experiencia. A veces era imposible ver dentro de las personas, o tal vez ella solo era ciega.

"¡Vamos, vamos! No te esperare mas de 15 minutos" Rose levanto su cabeza de la almohada para mirar a su amiga, la cual ya estaba casi lista con su uniforme. Solo le faltaba ponerse los zapatos y el maquillaje. ¿Tendría hoy que usar un poco más de maquillaje? Decidió que no, nunca se había sentido mal con su aspecto. A veces solo odiaba las pecas que se extendían de su nariz a las mejillas. Pero con todo lo demás estaba bien. Tenía los bonitos ojos azules de su padre y labios generosos como su madre, no se podía quejar de su nariz la cual era, normal. Aunque tenía que admitir que a veces agradecía por no tener el rebelde pelo de su madre, el suyo solo era castaño hasta la cintura terminando con unas suaves ondas.

"Ya voy" solo me tengo que dar una ducha. No tuvo problemas con eso, todas sus compañeras de cuarto ya habían bajado al gran comedor.

Al terminar se vistió lo más rápido posible y se paro frente al espejo."¿Crees que debería ocupar un poco mas de maquillaje?

Alegra miro a su amiga "Por supuesto que no. Eres afortunada de verte hermosa con ese estilo natural. En contrario a mi que debo ocupar litros de corrector para tapar estas ojeras"

Rose se fijo en ella. Era verdad que tenía un poco de ojeras, pero con todo el maquillaje que usaba no se notaban. Era el milagro de la franquicia Sortilegios Weasley. De hecho era muy bonita, su pelo rubio liso con un moderno corte muggle y ojos castaños con voluminosas pestañas naturales.

"Pensándolo mejor un poco de alargador de pestañas no le hace mal a nadie. Toma," le entregó un pequeño tubo con un cepillo "y apresúrate o no nos quedara nada para desayunar" abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras.

Rose se lo aplico rápidamente y bajo corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor la mayoría de los alumnos aun estaban sentados. Eso hizo que Alegra se ganara una palmada en el brazo. Perfectamente podría haber dormido 5 minutos más.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor una al lado de la otra. Rose miro con ansias que había para desayunar, otro hermoso gen heredado por parte paterna. El amor a la comida. Podía comerse sola un pastel de manzana y aun tener espacio para otro. Mas que los genes, la responsabilidad era de su abuela Molly. Siempre que la veía decía que estaba muy delgada, y se esmeraba haciendo postres solo para ella. La comida de su abuela era la mejor que había probado, sin desprestigiar al banquete de Hogwarts por supuesto y su madre… su madre era otra historia.

Alegra siempre le decía que tenía suerte por comer tanto y no engordar. La verdad era que aunque engordara le valía un bledo. Seguiría comiendo, no se mataría de hambre como otras chicas que conocía. Eso era una estupidez, los chicos con los que había estado nunca se habían quejado de su peso. Mejor dicho Aáron nunca se había quejado de su peso.

"Wow Rose. De verdad te quedan bien las pestañas largas, se ven tu ojos mas azules de lo normal"

"Gracias" dijo con sus mejillas un poco coloreadas. Miro a la mesa para ver que tenían para desayunar. ¡Fresas! Genial. Amaba las fresas.

Agarro una y se la llevo a la boca. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción. Exquisita.

Recogió otra y observo la mesa de Slytherin buscando el pelo azabache y ojos verdes de su primo. Pero no eran unos ojos verdes los que llamaron su atención, sino unos grises que se posaban sobre ella. Pensó en no darle importancia, pero recordó el acuerdo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Sin apartar la mirada de Malfoy se llevo lentamente la fresa a la boca y comenzó a saborearla. La expresión de la serpiente no cambio, pero le pareció ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

"¡Oh Dios Mío! Lo has hecho. Realmente lo has hecho" exclamo su amiga sorprendida mirando a la mesa cubierta de verde y luego a su amiga

"¿Hacer que?" expreso su amiga con una mirada inocente.

"Esto va a ser mas divertido de lo que pensé." Rió Alegra

* * *

><p>Sé que dije que no subiría en unos días más, pero no me aguante xdd Sus reviews me inspiran enormemente a seguir escribiendo :D<p>

Tengo un poco de complicaciones con los archivos, estaba tratando de arreglar el capitulo anterior pero FF no lo actualiza :s así que perdón por el capitulo dos. Este ya lo he revisado y no le encuentro ninguna falla. Aunque es mas posible que se me haya pasado una (o varias) Lo siento, es la hora Já!

Respecto al uso de comillas en los diálogos, de verdad me acomodan mucho más. Soy un desastre utilizando los guiones x3 También estoy tratando de poner mas atención a los puntos y las comas. Es primera vez que escribo una historia, con el tiempo se mejora (o eso dicen) Gracias por leer (L)

PD: Alegra es hija de muggles. ¿Se nota? Creo que el "Oh dios mío" la delato xd


	4. Nuevas amistades

**Capitulo 4 – Nuevas Amistades**

Se había quedado dormido de nuevo. ¡Magnifico! llegaría tarde a su primer día de clases. Se encontraba solo en la habitación de Slytherin. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había dado el tiempo de despertarlo, podría ser para no molestarlo, o porque simplemente no les importaba.

Ya levantado de la cama, rápidamente tomo una ducha y se vistió. Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando choco con alguien.

"Lo siento" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Albus levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una chica rubia de ojos azules. "Esta bien, ¿Tú estas bien?"

"Si. No fue nada" Le respondió con una sonrisa. "Vas tarde a desayunar ¿eh?"

"¿Cómo adivinaste? A veces creo que soy demasiado evidente" Puso su mejor cara de preocupación. Se sorprendió al estar teniendo una conversación con ella. Siempre era introvertido frente a gente desconocida, pero está chica tenía algo que le hacia querer hablar.

Ella rió. De verdad. No una de esas risas falsas tan comunes entre las serpientes.

"Bueno. Siempre he creído que nací con un Don especial" dijo misteriosamente.

"¿Y que te permite saber ese don?" Pregunto Albus con una sincera curiosidad.

"Lo siento. Información confidencial. Si te lo cuento tendría que matarte"

Ahora fue el turno de Albus para reír. Le agradaba, la observo con más atención; se dio cuenta que nunca la había visto por los alrededores. "¿Bajamos? O nos perderemos el desayuno."

"Claro" le sonrió.

Salieron de la sala común para subir a la primera planta.

"Quizás esto sonará descortés. Pero, nunca te había visto en el colegio." Dijo Albus tratando de sonar lo menos entrometido posible.

"Fui transferida de Beauxbatons este año. Mis padres trabajaban en Francia, pero les ofrecieron un mejor puesto aquí. Pelee con ellos por semanas, no quería dejar a mis amigos, ni mi viejo hogar. Aunque puedes ver el resultado" termino con un mohín.

"¿Entonces no conoces a nadie por aquí?

"No. Solo a mi primo, que esta en Slytherin. Mis padres hablaron con la directora para que quedara en la misma casa que él. Según ellos para una 'mejor integración social'. La verdad es que no les gustaban las otras casas, no quisieron arriesgarse a que quedara en Hufflepuff. ¿Qué problema tienen todos con el pobre Hufflepuff? Si yo quedara en esa casa me sentiría orgullosa. Hay muchos magos importantes que fueron seleccionados en ella, solo que no andan restregándoles sus éxitos en la cara a nadie" Se paro en seco "Estoy hablando demasiado ¿Verdad? Lo siento. Siempre todos me dicen que debo aprender a escuchar mas y hablar menos" lo miro apenada.

Para Albus ese no era un problema. No era un chico muy extrovertido, no podía acercarse a alguien que no conocía y comenzar una conversación. Eso le había costado; hasta el día de hoy no tenía ningún amigo de su casa. Aunque puede que ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter también ayudara un poco. A veces tenia breves conversaciones con algunos de sus compañeros, pero nada mas.

Tampoco se quejaba, Rose siempre había estado ahí. Con ella le sobraba. "A mi siempre me dicen lo contrario, que debería escuchar menos y hablar más" Ella le volvió a sonreír. Le comenzó a gustar ese gesto.

Ya estaban por llegar al gran comedor cuando la joven pregunto. "¿Entonces como te llamas? Iremos a desayunar juntos y aún no se tu nombre."

Adiós nueva amiga pensó. "Albus. Albus Potter."

Ella solo se paro frente él y extendió su mano. "Isabella. Isabella Burke. Pero puedes decirme Bella, encuentro demasiado formal el Isabella. No sé por que mis padres insisten en seguir llamándome así. Lo odio. Está bien para una persona que no te conoce, pero ¿Tu propia familia? Demasiado solemne para mí gusto. Siempre trato de decirles que no me gusta pero… Pero lo estoy haciendo de nuevo ¿Cierto? Divagar sobre cosas no importantes."

"Claro que son cosas importantes. Ahora se que no debo llamarte Isabella por ningún motivo, a menos que quiera recibir un embrujo por ser una personada demasiado solemne." Le respondió divertido.

"Ja, ja, ja" Albus notó que trato de verse insultada, cosa que no resulto cuando ambos extremos de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

"Llegamos," le informo a Bella "todavía nos quedan unos 10 minutos antes de la primera clase creo" Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba sentado el único chico de su curso.

"Hola Malfoy. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco afiebrado."

"¿Ah?" le respondió este saliendo de un gran estupor.

"Que si te encuentras bien" volvió a repetir.

"Si. Si. Yo solo…" paro de hablar y movió la mirada al lado de Albus. "Hola Bella"

Ella se sentó frente a Malfoy y se dirigió hacia él con una gran sonrisa "Hola primito querido"

* * *

><p>Ahora si prometo adelantar unos capítulos antes de subir el próximo. Siento que los merecen más largos y no tan cortitos como los hago ahora.<p>

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y sus reviews (L)


	5. Retrasos

**Capitulo 5 - Retrasos **

**Scorpius POV**

¿Que hacia Potter sentado al lado de su prima? Tendría que obsérvalo más de cerca.

"No te vi ayer en la selección" le dijo a Bella

"Nop. Mis padres vinieron a dejarme personalmente. Tu sabes. Siempre con sus elegantes retrasos" le respondió rodando los ojos.

"Deduzco que eso también influyo para que quedaras en Slytherin"

"Por supuesto. Los conoces."

Se dio cuenta que Albus lo miraba con cara de desconcierto.

"Sé que soy hermoso Potter. Pero no me inclino hacia ese lado, me incomoda tu mirada" le dijo con burla.

"No te preocupes Malfoy a mi tampoco me atraen los ególatras narcisistas" le refuto.

Bella soltó una risa ahogada. "Touché" hizo sonar con un perfecto francés.

¿Ahora su prima se reía con las bromas de Potter? Se imaginaba lo que diria Nott si la viera. Le ganaría enormemente al escándalo que hizo por el tema de Rose. Hablando de Thaus. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Había bajado temprano esa mañana mientras todos dormían. Típico de él. Seguramente estaba en la biblioteca, terminando la tarea de pociones que… Diablos. La tarea que él aún no hacia y tenía que entregar hoy. "Debo ir a buscar unas cosas antes de la primera clase. Vamos Bella" dijo parándose de la mesa.

"¿Estas loco? Aun no desayuno, no pienso morir de hambre toda la mañana."

La miro con atención, y luego a Potter. "Está bien. Has lo que quieras" dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No sin antes escuchar un "_tan dramático" _saliendo de su boca. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella de todos modos? ¿Desde cuando se había hecho tan amiga de Albus? Tendrían que hablar más tarde. Ahora debía encontrar a Nott y convencerlo para que lo integrara al ensayo.

Comenzó a caminar a la biblioteca cuando una imagen invadió su mente. Fresas. Nunca había encontrado una tan apetecible como la que se encontraba esa mañana en la boca de Rose. Tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no correr y arrancársela con un beso. Esa chica no sabía que estragos causaba en él. La primera vez que la vio en el anden 9¾ Le había llamado la atención. Tenía los ojos mas azules que hubiera visto. Al pasar los años se comenzó a dar cuenta que le atraía, pero su actitud con él siempre fue testaruda. A lo mejor lanzarle indirectas no era la mejor estrategia. Parecía funcionar con todas las chicas, menos con ella. Y eso hacia que le gustara más.

¿De verdad le había coqueteado en el desayuno? No. Definitivamente no. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Llegó a la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar a su amigo, al cual encontró sentado en una apartada mesa. Se dirigió hacia él.

"Hey. No te vi en el gran comedor. Imagine que te encontraría aquí." Nott levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Dónde más podría estar? Presiento que no requerías tanto mi presencia, si no el trabajo para pociones que no hiciste.

"Como me ofendes" Puso una mano en su corazón y cara de herido "La verdad es que me conoces demasiado bien. Prometo que te lo recompensare en el próximo." lo miro con suplica.

"Esta bien." dijo su amigo con resignación "Pero debes apurarte, la clase comienza dentro de 5 minutos. Ya he hecho todo, solo me faltan la conclusión, ayúdame con eso y te integrare en él"

"Trato hecho" Tomo los pergaminos que estaban en la mesa, les hecho una mirada y comenzó a escribir. Era bueno en pociones, eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Solo se le había olvidado que el ensayo era para hoy.

"No puedo creer que tuvieras todo el verano y no adelantaras nada. En las vacaciones me dejaste muy claro que seria mejor si lo hacíamos separados" menciono Nott.

"Y tu me haces caso. Hacemos la mayoría de los trabajos juntos. Seguramente me preguntaste mientras estaba pensado en otra cosa" Su amigo solo lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Sabía como mejorarle el ánimo. "Vi a Bella esta mañana"

"¿Isabella? ¿No se supone que está en Beauxbatons? ¿Cómo la podrías haber visto hoy?" preguntó incrédulo.

"¿No te lo mencione? Mis tíos decidieron cambiarse de trabajo, y la transfirieron para su ultimo año."

La respuesta de su amigo fue un simple 'Ah.' Scorpius no dejo de mirar el pergamino en el cual escribía, ya le faltaba poco para terminar. Pero sabia que le importaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Bella había sido el amor secreto de Thaus desde que eran niños. Lo había notado un verano. Cuando en vez de dar como siempre una respuesta inteligente, se quedo sin palabras mientras discutía con ella. Desde ese momento comenzó a ponerle más atención, y lo encontró mirándola varias veces cuando pensó que nadie lo notaba.

Scorpius a veces era demasiado protector. Cada vez que veía a un chico mirándola, se encargaba de intimidarlo. Tuvo varios problemas en el pasado por eso. Pero Nott era distinto. Sabia que Bella nunca se fijaría en él. Simplemente no era de su tipo.

Justo en el instante que puso la última palabra, faltaba un minuto para pociones "Será mejor que corramos si no queremos llegar tarde." recogió todos los pergaminos de la mesa y se levanto. No había tiempo para ordenarlos aquí. Tendrían que hacerlo en el camino.

* * *

><p>No es un capitulo muy interesante pero bueno... Mañana me voy de vacaciones a Argentina y no me dejaron llevar el Notebook asi que no podré actualizar hasta la próxima semana :( Pero obvio que llevare un cuaderno y seguiré adelantando el Fic :D<p>

Aclaré lo del PoV por si es un poco confuso. A veces comienzo a leer un fic y no se quien habla hasta la mitad, y eso me estresa .-. xd

Gracias a todos por sus Fav, Alerts y reviews (L)


	6. Parejas y tríos

**Capitulo 6 – Parejas y tríos**

**_Rose PoV_**

Llegó a la sala de pociones junto a Alegra para encontrarse a su primo Albus con una linda rubia.

"Te busque en el desayuno" le dijo.

"Baje tarde. Me quede dormido" Al parecer los Weasley compartían el amor por dormir.

Miro a la joven rubia que lo acompañaba esperando una presentación.

"Rose ella es Isabella." En ese momento la chica le dio una fatal mirada a su primo. "Perdón. Bella Burke. Ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley."

"Hola, un placer conocerte." La chica extendió su mano para saludarla. Rose se la estrecho.

"Un placer." Luego presentó a Alegra con el mismo protocolo. En ese instante la puerta del aula se abrió para dejar pasar a los alumnos. El profesor estaba sentado en un escritorio al frente esperando que se acomodaran.

Tomó asiento junto a Alegra en la parte delantera del salón, seguida por su primo y Bella. Estaba apunto de comenzar la clase, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Siento el retraso profesor" Conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Había recibido varias propuestas indecentes de ella.

"Solo tomen asiento rápidamente señores." Le respondió el profesor.

Malfoy y Nott se sentaron en los últimos puestos disponibles al fondo del salón. El profesor hizo un ruido de palmas para que la clase prestaran atención.

"Bien chicos, este año comenzaremos haciendo un repaso por las distintas pociones que han aprendido en su estadía en Hogwarts. Comenzaremos con las más fáciles, hasta las más avanzadas que presentaran en sus EXTASIS. Nos dividiremos en las clases, en parejas o tríos, dependiendo de la dificultad del trabajo. No se hagan ilusiones de pasar las clases conversando con sus amigos o novios, ya que yo las seleccionaré. Este año, aparte de enseñarles el arte de pociones, quiero destacar el trabajo en equipo y la convivencia. Cuando salgan del colegio y consigan un trabajo real, quizás les toque con una persona que no les agrada. Pero deben ser igual de eficientes." El profesor siguió hablando de sus futuros profesionales durante un buen rato. Cuando quedaba media hora para terminar la clase, les dio el trabajo de preparar una poción anti forúnculos. "Los pondré en pareja, ya que esta es una poción de baja complejidad." Saco un pergamino y comenzó a nombrar las parejas.

Por favor que no me toque con Malfoy. Por favor que no me toque con Malfoy. Cruzo los dedos bajo la mesa.

"Alegra Lodge con Thaddeus Nott" Su amiga abrió mucho los ojos y la miró suplicando ayuda. Rose solo se encogió de hombros, no podía hacer nada.

"Albus Potter con Isabella Burke" Suertudo pensó frunciendo el ceño.

El profesor siguió nombrando parejas, en las cuales no salía su nombre ni el de Malfoy. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando dijo: "Scorpius Malfoy con Sara Blair." Sara, una de sus compañeras leonas no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Estúpida.

"Rose Weasley y Mirabella Plunkett" Terminó de dictar.

Quedó petrificada. Esa chica la odiaba con todo su ser, cada vez que podía le hacia la vida imposible.

"Comiencen. Les quedan aproximadamente 20 minutos para realizar la poción."

Rose se cambio de puesto hacia donde estaba Mirabella. Se sentó a su lado y espero alguna señal para comenzar. Silencio. "Deberíamos empezar moliendo los ingredientes" Se atrevió a señalar.

"Como sea. Solo debes saber que si saco una mala puntuación por tu culpa, mejor te cuidas la espalda." Señalo mirándola en menos.

"Ok…" Esta sería una larga clase.

Llevaban 10 minutos elaborando el antídoto, cuando Rose sintió que un escalofrió le recorría. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse la penetrante mirada de Malfoy en ella. Lamentablemente Mirabella también lo noto.

"El solo lo hace para molestarte ¿Sabes? Nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú. Hija de una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre. Ni siquiera eres muy bonita." Termino con cara de lastima.

Perra. Como la odiaba. Por un momento se le paso por la mente lanzarse encima de ella y arrancarle todo ese brilloso pelo rubio con las manos. Afortunadamente, tenía autocontrol. "No te preocupes. Él tampoco es de mi agrado." Le respondió con todo el veneno que su voz pudo encontrar. Mirabella dio una sonrisa satisfecha y volvió a trabajar.

Rose miró hacia donde se encontraba Alegra, que estaba vocalizando varias groserías mientras las ejemplificaba con las manos. Al parecer no le iba mejor que a ella. En cambio Albus parecía muy contento con su compañera.

"Tiempo." Grito el profesor. "Por favor viertan su poción en una ampolla y la dejan en mi escritorio con sus nombres."

Mirabella se levanto y camino hacia Malfoy. Rose recibió la indirecta sobre terminar el rellenado de la ampolla y entregarla. Hecho esto salio de la sala para esperar a su amiga. No quedaba casi nadie en el aula cuando Malfoy salio con Mirabella colgando del brazo. Él ni la miró, pero su acompañante se dio el tiempo de presumir que era de su pertenencia.

Un sentimiento de ira creció en su pecho. ¿Se creía acaso mejor que ella? Tal vez lo era hablando económicamente y en belleza. Pero en lo que realmente importaba ni un millón de rígidas Mirabellas le ganarían a Rose.

De repente sintió que le agarraban el brazo y la arrastraban fuera de las mazmorras. Era Alegra.

"¡Hey! Calma. Me arrancaras el brazo"

"Solo camina" articuló mientras aceleraba el paso. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo hablo con un profundo tono indignado. "Lo odio. A él y toda su estirpe sangre pura que se cree mejor que los demás."

"Supongo que estas hablando de Nott"

"Supones bien. ¿Puedes creer que mientras preparábamos la poción, me dijo que no debía intervenir? porque según él la infectaría con mi sangre sucia.

"¿Él dijo eso? ¿Textualmente?"

"Sí." Los ojos de su amiga se pusieron brillosos.

"Imbécil. No le hagas caso, todas las serpientes son igual de venenosas. Dejando fuera a mí primo. Claro. Él es la excepción a la regla" La abrazo.

Cuando se separaron Alegra le preguntó "Hablando de serpientes venenosas. ¿Cómo estuvo trabajar con Plunkett? Espera. Tu cara lo dice todo" Soltó una risa.

"No es gracioso. No he hecho nada para que me odio tanto"

"Por supuesto que no. Solo le gustas al chico del cual todavía esta enamorada. Aparte de que cuando era su novio se te insinuaba todo el tiempo. Aparte de eso, creo que no hay ninguna otra razón." Termino satisfecha.

"Hablando del diablo… Después de amenazarme me dijo que solo era un juego para él. Que no estaba a su nivel."

"Solo lo hace por envidia. Sabe que le gustas. Está tratando de que no le prestes atención."

"Y sigues con la idea de que le gusto. Que testaruda."

"Claro que le gustas. Tengo un sexto sentido, lo puedo ver. De hecho ahora estoy viendo tu futuro." Puso la misma cara de loca que su profesora de adivinación. "Veo… veo una niña rubia llamada Galatea y un niño pelirrojo llamado Arthur." Movió sus manos de forma misteriosa.

"Pero que idiota eres." Rose soltó un risotada.

Ambas se sentaron el patio del colegio esperando la próxima clase.

"Deberías invitarlo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade." Expreso con naturalidad. "Después de todo aun no veo cumplir el trato que hiciste."

"¡Eh! Detente ahí. El trato decía que aceptaría invitaciones, no que lo yo las andaría haciendo a cualquier chico que se me pase por delante."

"Sabes que no es cualquier chico" movió sus cejas con una insinuación. "A demás, imagínate la cara que pondría Mirabella cuando los viera juntos."

"Esa puede ser una razón suficiente para convencerme. Lo pensaré" Su amiga la miro con una sonrisa.

"Debes apresurarte, no creo que este disponible mucho tiempo"

Rose le dio vueltas a la idea. Le encantaría ver la cara de esa perra cuado saliera con Malfoy. Aunque de otro punto de vista. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía que no? ¿Podría soportar la humillación? Decidió que una noche de sueño la haría pensar con mas claridad y tal vez le otorgaba un poco mas de valentía.

* * *

><p>Volví :D Por fin a mi cama y mi notebook. Como los extrañaba. xd Lo pase genial en Argentina, aunque algunos días pensé que moriría de calor xdd También aproveche de comprar muchos libros y cuando me quedé sin dinero hice que mi abuela y mi tia me compraran más jajaja xdd. Es una vergüenza el precio que tienen aquí en Chile.<p>

Adelante varios capítulos. Ahora solo los tengo que pasar al pc. En dos semanas tendré la prueba de selección para entrar a la Universidad. Así que no creo que pueda subir tan seguido como los capítulos anteriores u.u

Sobre el Fic, no me gustan mucho los que son amor a primera vista y al segundo día ya están de novios. Con eso se demorar un poquito más. Sean pacientes En el capitulo del paseo a Hogsmeade se pone mas interesante. - mueve sus cejas insinuantemente- jajajajaja XD

Again. Gracias por sus Reviews, Alerts y Fav (L)


	7. Citas

**Capitulo 7 – Citas**

**_Scorpius PoV_**

"No es necesario que me acompañes hasta la próxima clase Mir. Estoy seguro que no me perderé."

"¿Seguro? Recuerdo varias veces que nos perdimos en aulas vacías por tu culpa." Lo miro coqueta.

"Estoy seguro. Debo ir a buscar unas cosas a… la sala común, y no quiero molestarte." Le dijo con una clara indirecta de que quería estar solo.

"¡Oh! No me molesta." Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Merlín. Cuando se lo proponía era bien molesta.

"De verdad Mir. Quiero ir solo."

Ella solo lo miro fijamente. "ok." Le respondió con la misma sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba molesta; luego se alejo caminando hacia el otro lado.

¡Por fin! Quería a Mir, no de la forma que a ella le gustaría, si no como amigo. Después de todo habían estado casi un año juntos. Pero a veces se volvía insoportable.

Scorpius solo quería un momento de privacidad. Le ahogaba toda la gente detrás de el, tratando de complacerlo. Todos decían que tenia muchos amigos, la verdad solo tenia dos. Thau e Isabella. Si se trataba de confianza, solo ellos dos se la había ganado. A pesar de conocer tantas personas, nunca les había dado la confiaba para entrar en su vida.

Ahora necesitaba encontrar a su prima, no le había prestado la atención necesaria desde que llego. Camino hacia su sala común, encontrándola sentada sola, leyendo en un sillón al lado de la chimenea. El fue y se sentó a su lado.

"Ahora aclárame. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y el niño Potter?"

"No es momento de tus crisis protectoras Scorp. Me lo encontré esta mañana y caminamos juntos hacia el gran comedor. Me cae bien. Solo eso."

No le creía mucho. Sabía que había algo más. La siguió mirando directamente. Era una técnica que poseía. No muchas personas podían mirarlo a la cara y mentirle, y cuando lo hacían él lo sabia.

"Aparte el amoroso de mi primo no se dio el tiempo de esperarme para bajar juntos." Le reprocho.

Al parecer su táctica no funcionada con Isabella, no le extrañaba. Tampoco funcionaba con Nott.

"Ni siquiera sabia que llegabas ayer." Claro que lo sabia. Su padre se lo había repetido todo el verano.

"No me mientas Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Parece que la técnica para detectar mentiras era familiar.

"Está bien. Lo olvidé ¿Vale? Pero tengo una idea para recompensártelo. Vamos juntos este fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Tiempo de calidad entre familia. Solos, tu y yo."

Bella lo miró durante unos momentos, para después tirarse de lleno entre sus brazos.

"Acepto." Respondió contenta.

"Debes saber que este es un regalo muy preciado. No cualquier fémina logra asistir a Hogsmeade conmigo"

"¿Eso significa que soy especial?"

"Claro que lo eres damisela." Termino la conversación con una abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor tomando su desayuno con Nott, Bella y Mirabella. Cuando una castaña ojos azules se dirigio hacia su mesa. Seguramente venia a hablar con su prima. Se paro justo frente a él.

"¿Puedo Hablar contigo?" dijo duramente.

¿Qué había hecho ahora? Que él recordara, nada. "Claro." expreso confuso.

"En privado."

¿En privado? Esto debía ser grave. "Los veo en clases" Les dijo a sus amigos, sin antes notar la distorsionada cara de Mirabella llena de una emoción no definida. Podrían ser celos, ira, desprecio o una fusión de todas ellas.

Siguió a Rose fuera del gran comedor hacia el vestíbulo de entrada. Donde ella se detuvo cruzada de brazos y mirándose los pies.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" La alentó resignado.

"¿Qué? Nada. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" lo miro confundida.

"Bueno, nunca me has hablado durante 7 años excepto para insultarme. Discúlpame por tener ese pensamiento tan fuera de lugar." Expreso sarcásticamente.

"Lo sé, quiero remediarlo." La observo expectante durante varios segundos, esperando la continuación de esa frase. "¿?"

Las palabras salieron tan rápido de su boca que creyó escuchar mal. Incluso si las mismas palabras hubieran salido altas y claras, le hubiera costado creerlas.

"Tú. Rose Weasley, ¿estas invitándome a mi? Scorpius Malfoy a un fin de semana romántico en Hogsmeade. Nunca creí que este día llegaría."

"¡Detente ahí! No es nada romántico. Solo una salida. Entre compañeros." Recordó el compromiso que tenia con Bella, no cabía ninguna Rose en el. "Entonces, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" le clavo su mirada azul.

"No." Pudo ver como sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y un sentimiento de vergüenza nació en sus ojos. Se veía adorable. De todas las salidas a Hogsmeade que quedaban este año ¿Se lo tenia que pedir justo esta?

"Olvídalo. Fue una idea estúpida." Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresurada.

Scorpius la alcanzo a agarrar de la mano y le dio la vuelta. "No es que no quiera ir contigo. Pero le prometí a mi prima que iríamos juntos. Tiempo de calidad entre primos." Le aclaro con pesar en la voz.

Se dio cuenta que Rose no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban en sus manos aun juntas. Deslizó su pulgar por tierna piel al centro de su palma. No hizo ningún ruido. Pero se quedo quieta. Tan quieta. La soltó, pero de repente su mano esta en la suya de nuevo, repitiendo de nuevo la acción. Lentamente al centro de la palma de Scorpius.

No pudo quedarse en silencio. Jadeó.

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos. Tragó. "No te preocupes. Tal vez otro día…" No había terminado la oración pero ya se alejaba.

El en cambio no podía moverse. Nunca había sentido algo similar con otra chica. Ese toque había sido mas intimo que muchas de sus relaciones.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que le pidiera asistir a Hogsmeade juntos? Miles de preguntas pasaban ese momento por su cabeza y ninguna la podía responder. Sin duda alguna la vida era injusta. Había imaginado varias veces esta situación, con distintos escenarios, pero siempre con la misma persona. En todas el respondía un sí, ella se lanzaba en sus brazos para besarlo y luego… hacer otras cosas. Después de todo era su imaginación y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Tendría que hacer algo.


	8. Hogsmeade

Primero que todo antes del capitulo les pido disculpa por demorar tanto tiempo en actualizar. Estaba demasaido ocupada con los examenes de la universidad, luego se vino la navidad y no tenia tiempo :(

De nuevo gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegran el día :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 - Hogsmeade<strong>

**_Rose PoV_**

"¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunto su amiga demasiado emocionada. No quería contarlo, ya era bastante vergonzoso recordarlo. Pero sabia que Alegra nunca la dejaría tranquila si no lo hacia.

"El dijo que no" le respondió tranquilamente y siguió caminando.

"¿No? Estas bromeando. ¿No?"

"No."

"¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Te dijo no o no?" Agarro a Rose enfrentándola con cara de exasperación. Parecía que estaba más afectada que ella.

"Me dijo que no podía ir a Hogsmeade, por que iría con su prima"

"¿Esa chica rubia que vimos la otra vez con Albus? Es muy linda. ¿Segura que es su prima?" la miro sospecha.

"No puedes ser tan desconfiada. Yo le creo." Recordó la cara de Scorpius cuando se lo dijo, de verdad parecía sentirlo. Luego recordó la manera en que sus manos se tocaron, la caricia de sus palmas. Como su sangre empezó a correr más rápidamente y su corazón se aceleró.

"Te sonrojaste. Hay algo que no me estas contando" Rose no le respondió. "Bueno si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas. No te rogaré." Su voz no tenía un matiz de enojo, solo un poco de pena. "Entonces seremos solo nosotras dos este fin de semana"

"No iré a Hogsmeade. Tengo demasiada tarea." Era una respuesta arriesgada, Alegra sabia que no era verdad. Esperaba que la comprendiera.

"Está bien." Ella la miro durante un momento, pero no puso objeción.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente ese día, y el resto de la semana. Llego el sábado y Rose se levanto para ir a desayunar, Alegra no se encontraba en el dormitorio, seguramente aún estaba sentida por no acompañarla a Hogsmeade.

Llegando al gran comedor se sentó y untó una tostada con mermelada, casi no habia alumnos tomando el desayuno. Seguramente todos estaban terminando su tarea para poder ir libremente de paseo. Siguió mirando su tostada con mermelada de fresa, se veia deliciosa. Comenzó a llevársela a la boca…

"Hooooooooooooola" sintió una voz a su lado demasiado energética. Tan energética que casi llegaba a ser un grito. Sorprendida soltó la tostada y esta cayó boca abajo.

"Mierda" expresó enojada.

"Eeeh! ¿Con esa boca comes? Creo que deberé acusarte a tía Hermione."

"¿Qué quieres Albus? ¿No iras a Hogsmeade hoy?" Rose comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había dejado la mermelada y luego se preparó otra. No había sido su intención responderle tan desagradablemente, pero estaba molesta. Esa iba a ser una deliciosa tostada. Su primo aun no lo contestaba. Lo miro interrogante. El se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja tomándose su tiempo. Sin duda estaba apaciguando el terreno ¿Qué tenia en mente?

"Sobre eso te quería hablar. ¿Me acompañaras hoy cierto?" Trataba de sonar desinteresado, pero su entusiasmo salía a flote.

"No tengo ganas de salir hoy. Lo siento"

Albus se quedo en silencio, sin duda buscando una buena razón para convencerla. "sabia que no sería fácil..." le escucho murmurar.

"Claro que no será fácil convencerme para que vaya." Él levanto rápidamente la cabeza y la miro, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Aparte, pensé que invitarías a Bella." Sacó 'desinteresadamente' sabia que ella estaría con Scorpius.

La cara de su primo se volvió roja, ¡Ah! Dulce venganza por la tostada. "Nosotros… nosotros, aun no llegamos a tener esa confianza."

"Claaaaaaaro" Ambos habían estado casi toda la semana juntos, no tenía duda que le había preguntado a Bella si quería ir a Hogsmeade con él. Pero como ya tenía planes…

"Bueno, si no quieres acompañarme cosa tuya. Quédate deprimida y sola en un día tan bonito como hoy. Lo que es yo, iré con o sin tu compañía. Me dijeron que hoy había una rebaja de todos los libros en Flourish y Blotts. No me lo perderé por tu falta de simpatía." Ahora el se veía molesto. Otra de las tantas cosas que alimentaba su amistad, era su mutuo amor por la lectura. Rose ya tenia millones de libros, los suyos y los heredados por su madre. A pesar de eso, nunca serian suficientes. ¿Quién era para despreciar una rebaja en tan hermosos objetos?

"Ese si fue un buen Argumento. Iré contigo, solo debo ir primero a buscar algunas cosas a la sala común." Se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

"Estaré esperando." Le dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa, lo cual no logro cuando los bordes de su boca se levantaron. Sospechoso. Lo interrogaría mas tarde.

Subió a su habitación. Tomo un pequeño bolso con su monedero dentro y algunas prendas por si la tarde se ponía fría. Bajo corriendo a encontrarse con Albus y ambos partieron hacia Hogsmeade.

Conversaron todo el camino sobre cosas sin importancia, con él siempre evadiendo sus preguntas sobre cierta rubia compañera. Era imposible no tener curiosidad, Albus nunca era tan sociable y menos con las chicas. Eso no significaba que fuera poco entretenido o poco agraciado. Tenía un brillante pelo castaño oscuro y gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes. Tampoco tenia mal cuerpo, estaba segura que los exigentes entrenamientos de Quidditch lo tenían bien preparado. Él solo era tímido. No, no tímido. Introvertido, no le interesaba entablar conversación con personas desconocidas. Algo que le daba otro toque a su atractivo, un poco de arrogancia disfrazada de 'timidez'. Si Rose no fuera su prima no tenia dudas que ya estaría enamorada de él. También era inteligente, podían hablar por horas y nunca aburrirse. Por eso había preferido ir caminando que tomar un coche del colegio. Además era temprano y en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con él. Aunque era recién su primera semana de escuela, ya estaba ocupada. Los profesores se ponían cada año más exigentes, dejándoles menos tiempo libre. Por otra parte habían escogido diferentes electivos, y al ser de distintas casas todo esto les jugaba en contra.

No debería haber sido tan desagradable en el desayuno. Le encantaba que pasaran tiempo juntos, solo había tenido una mala mañana.

Llegaron al frente de la librería, que estaba vacía. La gente valoraba tan poco la lectura. Que pena. Entraron y fueron recibidos por la gran sonrisa de la vendedora, la saludaron educadamente y luego siguieron su camino hacia las estanterías. No se veía ningún letrero de rebajas u ofertas. Comenzó a sospechar que Albus no era tan indiferente a ir solo después de todo.

"¿Entonces cuando comienzan las ofertas?" Pregunto sarcásticamente.

"Se supone que eran hoy." Dijo confundido, "Iré a preguntar." Luego de unos momentos volvió. "Créeme, de verdad pensé que era hoy, pero la señora me dijo que sería el próximo fin de semana." Le informo apenado.

"No importa, igual quería comprar unas cosas." Sonrió.

Albus siguió su ejemplo y luego le dijo "La vendedora sabe que no podemos salir todos los fines de semana, así que dijo que escogiéramos cualquier libro y nos haría una rebaja de todas formas." Encanto Potter encendido. Cuando quería era todo un bon-bon. Comenzaron a mirar los estantes y cuando por fin pudieron escoger un libro lo compraron. Les hicieron un buen precio, quizás hasta mejor que costaría en una rebaja. Cuando salieron ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Decidieron ir a visitar las otras tiendas. Rose quería comprar unas nuevas plumas y Albus artículos de Quidditch. Cuando ya no quedaba casi ninguna tienda a la que no hubieran entrado, fueron a Las tres escobas. La tarde se estaba poniendo un poco helada y una cerveza de mantequilla no vendría mal. Entraron y Rose comenzó a buscar una mesa mientras su primo buscaba las bebidas. El local estaba llenos de estudiantes, todos conversando y riendo. Era un ambiente agradable y calido. Pudo ver a su prima Lily sentada con sus compañeros de curso en una esquina, y a otras de sus primas pequeñas, y dos cabezas rubias platinadas…

"¿Todavía no encuentras un lugar?" Casi salto cuando escucho la voz de Albus, él entrecerró los ojos para buscar por los alrededores, pero parecía todo lleno.

"Esta lleno. Vi a Lily. Vamos a sentarnos con ella." Lo tomo del brazo y se dirigió hacia su prima.

"¡ALBUS!" Escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba. Cerca, había estado tan cerca.

"Mira, es Bella vamos a saludarla." Tenía los ojos brillosos de la emoción. Tonto, era tan evidente que le gustaba y él aun no se daba cuenta. Sin otra alternativa se encamino a la mesa en la que se encontraban. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, si veía a Malfoy recordaría la vergüenza que había pasado. Si, mejor no mirarlo.

"Hola Rose" Fue automático. Su cabeza se alzo haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas de quedarse mirando el suelo. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era guapo. Siendo sincera pasaba lo guapo. Era radiante. Casi podía ver como brillaba. No había duda de su reputación entre las mujeres. Se la merecía.

"Hola" Le respondió con una sonrisa. No le dejaría ver cuanto le había afectado su rechazo. Estaba bien. Alegre. Feliz en una bella tarde de paseo con su primo favorito.

"Estábamos tratando de buscar una mesa pero parece que todo está lleno" Tan inoportuno Albus. No había necesidad de decir eso. Se irían a sentar con Lily y todo estaría solucionado.

"Se pueden sentar con nosotros si quieren." Soluciono el problema Bella.

"No. No es necesario, no queremos molestar." Recordaba lo que le había dicho Scorpius. Tiempo de calidad entre primos. No iba a arruinárselos.

"No es una molestia ¿Verdad Scorp?"

"Claro que no." Le respondió el sonriendo.

Sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de la situación Rose tomó asiento. Al lado de Scorpius, ya que Albus había ocupado inmediatamente el asiento al lado de Bella. Al inicio el ambiente estaba tenso. Nadia hablaba. Era bastante incomodo, pero solo duró un momento. Bella inicio una conversación casual, preguntando sobre su familia y su tío Harry. Rose pensó que el tema la incomodaría, pero ella sabia como manejarlo; sin tocar puntos sensibles que podrían comenzar una diferencia de puntos de vista. Ahora entendía por que le gustaba a su primo. Era como una versión femenina de Scorpius, sacándole toda la altanería y agregándoles dulzura por supuesto. De un momento a otro Bella se puso a conversar solo con Albus, sobre temas que ella no entendía. Hablaban tan emocionados que los envidio. Se veía que tenían una conexión, que se gustaban. Ahora faltaba que ambos se dieran cuenta y decidieran avanzar. Comenzó a pensar quien daría el primer paso. Definitivamente no seria Albus, ella se veía como una mayor probabilidad. Pero declarase para una chica era difícil, a veces ella…

"Esos dos se gustan ¿No lo crees?" Sintió que una voz susurraba en su oído. No era seductora, más bien parecía algo enfadada. Miró hacia al lado encontrándose a un ceñudo Scorpius.

"¿Celos Malfoy? Nunca pensé que pudieras sentir celos por algo." Le tiró mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

"¿Celos, de un Potter? Nunca. Solo estoy preocupado. Sabes que si le hace algo a Bella lo haré papilla ¿cierto?" No había tono de broma en su voz.

"Viendo las circunstancias, es más posible que salga dañado mi primo que ella." En cierta parte era verdad. Esta era la primera chica en la que se interesaba, si algo salía mal quedaría devastado.

Ahora Scorpius cambio su rostro ceñudo hacia ella. Dudando si tomarla en serio o no. Termino renunciando con un suspiro y dándose la vuelta. "Ya es tarde. Creo que deberíamos irnos." Declaro levantándose. Bella se levanto tomo del brazo a Albus y ambos salieron. Esto cada vez se ponía mejor, ahora tendría que aguantar todo el camino con Malfoy. Gracias a dios decidieron que era mejor tomar el carruaje para llegar al colegio. Rose se paso todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, de repente le parecía sumamente interesante la tipo de flora y fauna alrededor de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron al colegio Albus ni siquiera se digno a despedirse y siguió caminando con Bella hacia las mazmorras.

"Vamos, te acompaño a tu sala común. Después de todo aun soy un caballero." Subió las escaleras sin comprobar si ella lo seguía. Rose podría haberse negado, pero eso tomaba energía. Ahora solo quería llegar su habitación para leer el libro que había comprado. Se encamino detrás de él en silencio hasta el séptimo piso. No había casi nadie en los alrededores, cosa que agradecía. Casi todos esperaban hasta el último minuto de volver de Hogsmeade.

"Ya puedo sola desde aquí. No creo que me pierda. Gracias." Debería haber seguido caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, pero no pudo, tenia los pies clavados al suelo. Scorpius se acerco y se paro frente a ella, tan cerca que podía ver las motas color plata que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

"Sabes que de verdad quería salir hoy contigo ¿cierto?" Rose no sabia que pensar, pero cuando miraba esos ojos el le podría haber dicho que Albus Dumbledore aun estaba vivo y le hubiera creído. Movió la cabeza afirmando. Chica tonta. Tenia que dejar de mirar esos ojos embusteros. Bajo la mirada, cosa que no soluciono nada, ya que encontró unos apetecibles labios rosas. Delirando. Estaba delirando. Debía alejarse y rápido. Este chico causaba estragos a su sistema de coordinación, eso no era bueno. Dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda tocó la pared. Mala idea. Scorpius también dio un paso, pero hacia delante; coloco una mano contra la pared y otra sobre su rostro. Él movió su pulgar y comenzó a acariciar la mandíbula de ella, luego de a poco subió el dedo hasta sus labios y repitió el mismo gesto. Merlín la estaba matando. Si esa era una manera de morir, la recibiría alegremente. Levanto la vista encontrándose sus ojos, unos ojos vidriosos por el deseo. Nunca la habían mirado con tanta intensidad, casi necesitada. Recordó el acuerdo que había hecho con Alegra. Esta era una nueva Rose. La antigua seguramente hubiera corrido a esconderse bajo la cama. Menos mal que la nueva Rose era más atrevída. Se moría por hacer lo siguiente. Tomo a Scorpius por la pretina de los pantalones y lo acerco hacia ella, él aun no sacaba su dedo del borde de su boca. Decidió torturarlo de la misma manera. Lentamente subió su mano hasta que uno de sus dedos encontró la piel de su estomago, el respiro fuertemente y eso fue todo lo que necesito para dar el siguiente paso. Se acerco a su boca y lo besó. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer esto? Se sentia como la gloria. Él sabia como una mezcla de menta y fresas. Fresas mmmm, sus favoritas. El beso empezó lento, casi inseguro; para luego volverse exigente. Rose con una mano acariciaba su pelo y con la otra subia por su espalda. La respiración de el cada vez se volvia mas agitada y sus manos tensas. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Nunca habían tenido esa reacción los anteriores chicos con los que estuvo. Llevo su mano hacia delante de nuevo y acaricio su estomago en lentos círculos, quizás eso lo relajaba. Error. Él se tenso aun más. Rompió el contacto entre ambos y la miro ruborizado.

"Yo debería irme. Si, debo… debo terminar mi tarea. Adiós" Se fue tan rápido que Rose no alcanzo a decir nada. Entro atontada por el retrato de la dama gorda y subió a su habitación. Cayendo en la cama recordó todo lo pasado hace algunos minutos. Y su piel se calentó. No tenía vergüenza por lo sucedido. Una adrenalina corría por sus venas como nunca antes. Le gustaba.

* * *

><p>PD: Se que en Hogsmeade no hay un Flourish y Blotts, solo imaginemos por un momento que una sede se cambio hacia allá. gracias xd<p> 


	9. Calipso

Este capitulo es cortito, pero lo quería subir para agradecerles por sus reviews y sus saludos. Son tan tiernas, me dan ganas de abrazarlas a todas xdd Tambien les deseo un feliz año nuevo, cosa que no había hecho en el cap anterior (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 - Calipso<strong>

**_Albus PoV_**

…pasaron unos pocos días y ya no estaba. Estoy segura que mis padres tuvieron algo que ver. Yo siempre quise una mascota y cuando por fin la tuve desaparece. Son tan egoístas. Por eso la primera cosa que hice cuando me dijeron que podía venir a Hogwarts fue ir a la tienda de animales y comprar un gato. Cuando entré vi una gatita blanca, fue como amor a primera vista." Lo miró. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. "¿Todavía no la has visto? Es un poco arisca. Se llama Calipso. Como en la mitología griega. Que maravillosa esa cosas de los muggles, cuanta imaginación. Me encanta. Calipso era una hermosa ninfa que debía vivir sola confinada en una isla por los pecados de su padre. Cada cierto tiempo le llegaba un héroe al que debía cuidar, del cual siempre se enamoraba locamente. Al pasar el tiempo les ofrecía quedarse junto a ella a cambio de eterna juventud. Pero como parte de la maldición, los dioses siempre le enviaban a alguien que ya estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, hombres que tenían una razón para dejarla." Se quedo callada y suspiro. "Y por eso le puse Calipso. Le gusta estar sola. Es un 'poco' antisocial. Aparte tiene los ojos de ese color." Termino sonriendo. Entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. "Déjame ir a buscarla a ver si la encuentro." Ella salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios.

Albus no se arrepentía de nada. Había pasado una espectacular tarde, primero con Rose y luego la guinda del pastel 'encontrándose' con Bella. Al principio estaba un poco dudoso, pero cuando la vio fue un caso cerrado. No había vuelta atrás. No creía que este día pudiera mejorar.

Bella volvió con un gato blanco enroscado en sus brazos, se sentó y la paso a su regazo.

"Esta es Calipso. Calipso él es Albus" Los presento. Era una gata muy bonita, con largo pelo blanco.

"Debe ser difícil encontrarla en invierno."

"Es difícil encontrarla siempre. Es un milagro que estuviera por aquí. Llevo con ella más de un mes pero aún no me toma mucha confianza. La puedo tomar por un rato pero pronto se aburre y va a esconderse a alguna parte." Rodó lo ojos. La gata se levanto perezosamente del regazo de Bella. Miró a los alrededores y noto a Albus. Clavo sus ojos gatunos en él y comenzó rigurosamente a acercarse. Estando a su lado lo olió y se subió a sus piernas. Se acurruco y empezó a dormir. Adorable.

"Eso es raro. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie." Bella miro extrañada a la pelota blanca que runruneaba sobre él.

"Soy como su primer amor." ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Comentario estúpido, estaba mejor en su mente.

Ella lo miró durante unos instantes y luego dijo. "Sí. Creo que lo eres." Luego bajo la cabeza y miro el fuego. "Así que es mejor que no la abandones como los otros hombres hicieron a Calipso ¿Escuchaste?" Noto un tono de tristeza en su voz que paso rápidamente dejando solo el de broma. Ella tiró su espalda contra el sillón. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y la giro para mirarlo.

"Es imposible que la abandone. Ya que no existe ninguna otra mujer importante en mi vida. Desde ahora solo estará ella." ¿Seguían hablando de Calipso? Ella no respondió, solo se acerco y apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Estoy cansada, pero no quiero ir a dormir." Dijo bostezando. "¿Esta bien si me quedo aquí un rato?" Por él que se quedara por siempre.

"Por supuesto." Rápidamente bella cayó en un sueño profundo, debió estar más cansada de lo que aparentaba.

Conocía a esta chica hace solo una semana, pero se había metido en su corazón como nadie pudo lograrlo en años. Ella era definitivamente especial. Estuvieron casi toda la semana juntos y no era capaz de aburrirse de su compañía. Le gustaba. El problema era, que le gustaba más que solo como una amiga. Cuando la veía, quería que corriera a sus brazos y nunca soltarla. Le empezaba a molestar cuando otros chicos la miraban por mucho tiempo. Se exasperaba si pasaban todo un día sin hablar. Hablar. Otro tema importante. No podía concentrarse completamente en lo que hablaba por que sus ojos se distraían en su boca. Boca que quería besar tan desesperadamente.

Había tenido chicas antes, no muchas. Era un poco quisquilloso con ese tema. Todas le habían gustando aunque sea un poco, pero nunca había sentido una conexión tan grande como la que tenia con Bella.

Cuando Malfoy le había propuesto el plan "Engañemos a Rose" casi lo golpeó. Obligadamente le tuvo que poner un nombre más simple como "Plan Hogsmeade." Al principio le pareció descabellado ¿Para que engañar a su prima? Ellos nunca se mentían y no empezaría ahora. Un Ahora que término cuando Malfoy le dijo que podría pasar tiempo con Isabella. ¿Sabia él que le gustaba? Obviamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enojo mientras lo chantajeaba. Albus le había preguntado por qué quería _'encontrarse casualmente_ en las tres escobas con Rose'. Él solo le respondido que habían tenido una pelea y se quería disculpar, que si estaba él podría empezar a hablar y calmarla antes de empezar el discurso de la disculpa. Le creyó, sabia que Malfoy no era un mal chico. Solo tenía un gran Ego. No sabia como ambos cabían en una habitación.

Hace un rato los había dejado solos, ese era el tiempo que estaba buscando Scorpius para disculparse. Se lo concedió. No era como si estuvieran ahora besándose descabelladamente por algún pasillo desierto. Se contuvo de soltar una risa. Aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, y Rose no era de esas que andaban besando chicos por ahí. No estaba preocupado con ese tema. Si Malfoy se trataba de sobrepasar con ella, lo pondría rápidamente en su lugar. No necesitaba de su ayuda.

Miró a la gatita blanca acurrucada en sus piernas y después miro a Bella dormida en su hombro. Repasó la conversacion de hace un momento. Sí, definitivamente nunca la abandonaría. A ninguna de las dos.

* * *

><p>PD: ¿Se nota que amo la mitología Griega?<p> 


	10. Cállate

**Capitulo 10 – Cállate**

_**Scorpius PoV**_

"¿Y tu que haces ahí durmiendo? ¡Vete a tu habitación inmediatamente! ¡Vamos, vamos párate!" Estaba comportándose como un histérico. Lo sabía. Pero necesitaba desahogarse con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Mala suerte que su prima se interpusiera en su camino. Bella lo miró todavía soñolienta, sin entender bien lo que pasaba. La tomo del brazo y arrastro fuera del sillón.

"¡Loco, suéltame!" le ladró ella. "¡Me lastimas!"

Una chispa de razonamiento creció en la cabeza de Scorpius. "Lo siento" dijo y corrió hacia su habitación. Al estar dentro se dirigió directo al baño y arranco la ducha con agua helada. Se quito todas las prendas y se metió dentro. Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, no desquitándose con las personas si no con una buena ducha helada. Sintió como las gotas golpeaban su cabeza y bajaban por su espalda, eran como pequeñas agujas que lo regresaban a la realidad. ¿Había besado a Rose? Mejor dicho, Rose lo había besado. Había empezado como muchas de sus fantasías. Pero sus fantasías no terminaban con él dentro de la ducha, si no dentro de otra parte… Muchas veces pensó que tenía esas fantasías porque Rose era la única chica que no podía tener. Eso le hacia desearla. Era casi inalcanzable. Le gustaba esa perspectiva de ella. Estar imaginando todo el día como sería besarla, tocarla, acorralarla en un pasillo oscuro. Tirarla sobre la cama y… Estaba desvariando de nuevo. Esto no era bueno para su salud mental. Mejor no pensar en ese beso, o como sus manos acariciaban su espalda y luego su estómago. Tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar para no tirarse encima de ella en ese mismo instante y arrancarle toda la ropa. Scorpius movió su mano por su abdomen recordando las caricias de Rose, se sentían bien. Demasiado bien. Siguió bajando su mano imaginando que ella decía en su nombre en el oído _Scorpius_. Espera. Esa no era la voz de Rose, ni siquiera era de una chica. ¿Nott?

"¡Malfoy ábreme la puerta ahora mismo o la haré explotar!"

Idiota. Había totalmente arruinado su intento de liberar tensiones. Busco una toalla y se la amarro a la cintura, salio fuera de la ducha y abrió la puerta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Y me lo preguntas? Te vi subir todo histérico y me preocupe. También vi como trataste a Isabella. No te preguntare si estas bien, porque es obvio que no. Su amigo se sentó en la cama y espero que hablara.

¿Se lo contaría? Nott era un aficionado a la sangre pura, armaría un gran escándalo. Ni siquiera le dejaría explicarse. Mejor no. Camino y se sentó a su lado en la cama. "Yo… me bese con Rose está tarde."

"¿Y por eso estas comportándote de este modo? Como me dijiste hace unos días, no te interesa. Solo lo hiciste para molestarla ¿Correcto?"

"No lo entiendes. Me gusta Rose, siempre pensé que nunca la podría tener y con lo de hoy… yo solo, me descontrole." Listo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Preparo sus oídos para los gritos de reproche, pero estos nunca llegaron. Nott se había dejado caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y miraba el techo.

"¡Por fin!. Si que eres lento amigo." Soltó un suspiro "Siempre supe que esa chica te gustaba. Trataba de hablar mal de ella para que te enojaras y la defendieras, para que me lo admitieras. Pero nunca resulto. Tu solo cambiabas el tema o te defendías con que era todo una broma."

Scorpius se quedo atónito. ¿No habría un sermón? Esto no se lo esperaba. "¿No te importa que sea una Weasley? ¿Una comadreja?"

Nott soltó una risotada. "Claro que me importa, pero no por lo que crees. ¿Sabes que dirán tus padres cuando se enteren? Sé que no es algo pasajero, te ha gustado durante los últimos 7 años. Tu madre puede ser más comprensiva, pero conozco a tu padre. No lo aprobará nunca, sin mencionar tu desheredación y eliminación del árbol familiar.

Eso me preocupa, no que ella sea una sangre sucia." Scorpius levanto una ceja. "No me malinterpretes, yo nunca me casaría con una. Créeme, no lograría ni siquiera llegar al altar. Mi madre me mataría primero. Solo digo que debes tener cuidado. Si de verdad piensas que es la mujer de tu vida te apoyaré."

No podría haber esperado un amigo mejor. Era cierto que Nott a veces parecía no tener sentimientos y no importarle nadie, pero en momentos como este notaba que siempre se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, de sus intenciones, contándoselas o no. Se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado. Scorpius no pudo contener su felicidad y se tiró encima para abrazarlo.

Alguien tosió en la puerta. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Scorpius levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Albus. ¿Ah? Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con los ojos de Nott llenos de horror. Miro el entorno, se veía una escena comprometedora por donde la vieras. El sobre Thaus. El sobre Thaus en la cama. El sobre Thaus en la cama con sola una toalla puesta. Salto y se puso de pie "No es lo que piensas" le advirtió a su compañero de cuarto "Que bueno que llegaste, tu yo tenemos una charla pendiente." Trató de sonar amenazador, lamentablemente la circunstancia no lo permitió.

Albus contuvo una risa y luego dijo "Lo que quieras Malfoy, solo vístete primero."

La mañana del lunes, un aburrido Scorpius trataba de tomar notas en la clase de historia de la magia. Solo que una melena castaña demandaba casi toda su atención. Mirar a un aburrido fantasma hablar sobre cosas que a nadie realmente le importaban, era mucho menos interesantes que ver los movimientos de Rose. Se estaba obsesionando. Se movía con una gracia que lo cautivaba. Cuando fruncía su labio hacia arriba cada vez que tomaba notas. Adorable. Sintió que le pegaban un puntapié.

"Pareces un acosador." Nott lo miraba con una mueca.

No lo podía negar. Había seguido toda la mañana a la Weasley con la mirada. Era como un imán. En cambio ella no lo había mirado siquiera una vez. ¿Estaría arrepentida de lo que paso? ¿Lo odiaba más que antes? ¿Pensaba que era un acosador sexual? Todas estas preguntas corrían por su mente desde el sábado. El día de ayer había sido una tortura. No pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para terminar ningún trabajo, tendría que quedarse hasta tarde todos las noches para ponerse al día.

Cuando por fin la clase termino, esperaría sentado a que todos salieran. Quería aclarar las cosas con Rose. Habían dos opciones. Primera, disculparse y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. Segunda, raptarla y obligarla a que se casara con él. Suspiro. Tendría que ser la primera. Le dijo a Nott que se adelantara y esperó. En esta clase no estaba junto a su amiga rubia ni su primo, eso facilitarían las cosas. Le sudaban las manos.

No había alcanzado a parase cuando Rose llego a su lado y le dijo. "Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora." Wow. Eso fue fácil. Salto de su asiento y la siguió fuera del salón. Já, Thaus no podría decir ahora que era un acosador por estarla siguiendo, ellos necesitan hablar. Un lindo eufemismo para insultarse. Miró sin restricciones a la chica que tenía al frente. Deteniéndose en una parte especifica de su cuerpo. ¿Qué tipo de bragas estaría usando? Probablemente nada sexy. No le importaba, solo pensar en sacarlas con su boca… _Pervertido _sonó en su cabeza. Nott tenía razón. A demás de Acosador era un pervertido.

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta llegar a un pasillo sin alumnos. Claro, lo mejor era insultarse sin gente alrededor. Sin escándalos. Rose se paro al frente de una puerta, dijo un conjuro y entró. Raro. El solo se quedo parado mirando a todas partes.

"Ven" Le demandó ella.

Camino hasta la entrada y miró hacia adentro, no podía ver nada. "Esta bien que no quieras que nos vean conversando, pero creo que esto ya es mucho."

"Cállate." Antes que asimilara la situación, Rose lo había empujado dentro de la habitación y cerrado la puerta. Su espalda choco una estantería y supo que estaban en un armario. ¿Qué diablos? No tuvo tiempo de pedir una explicación. Sintió que tiraban de su corbata y unos labios en su boca. Un sueño tenia que ser, esta vez lo aprovecharía.

Agarro a Rose por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan real… Ella subió sus manos por su cuello y las enredo en su pelo.

Scorpius tocó una superficie plana a la altura de la cadera que se encontraba detrás de Rose. No espero y la sentó arriba. Ella envolvió las piernas a su alrededor frotándose contra su pelvis. Scorpius la sujetaba con una mano por la cadera y con la otra acariciaba su muslo. Todo esto sin dejar de besarse.

Un millón de emociones corrían dentro de el. Duda. Adrenalina. Lujuria. Eran las mas acentuadas. La beso más fuerte. La necesitaba. Tomaría todo lo que ella le quisiera ofrecer.

La mano que estaba en su cadera subió lentamente por su estomago tocando suave piel. No era como otras chicas, puro hueso. Tenia donde tocar. Le gustaba. Siguió trazando una suave línea justo en la curvatura de sus pechos. Dándole tiempo de reclamar si no quería que siguiera, pero ella no lo hizo. En cambio metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de él y acaricio sus oblicuos. Scorpius no pudo contener un temblor. Había encontrado su punto débil. Ella se quedó quieta un segundo y luego movió su boca hacia su cuello repitiendo el gesto anterior.

Tembloroso movió su mano encima de su sostén acariciándola suavemente. Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo contener un gemido. Ese sonido fue el que lo llevo a la locura, necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Mucho más cerca…

La campana sonó. Llegarían tarde a su próxima clase. No le importaba.

Rose se detuvo y se separo. "No me gusta llegar tarde a clases" Se bajo de la mesa y sintió como se ordenaba el uniforme. "No hemos terminado Malfoy. Nos vemos luego." Salió del armario dejándolo solo. No, no estaba solo. Una gran pregunta lo acompañaba ¿No era un sueño?

La semana paso y cada día se encontraba furtivamente con Rose entre clases. Nunca hablaban. Llegaban al punto de encuentro y las palabras estorbaban. Tampoco se hablaban en clases. Todo seguía como antes. Era obvio que Rose no quería una relación. Se esmeraba en que nadie los viera cuando se juntaban, nunca hablaba con el más que de cosas estrictamente educacionales.

No se haría ilusiones con está nueva '_relación_'. Pero en su corazón habitaba una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se volvieran serias. Si ese era el caso, tendría que comenzar a ablandar el terreno. Se dirigió a la biblioteca con el fin de buscar las palabras adecuadas para escribirle a su madre una carta sin que sufriera un ataque al corazón.

* * *

><p>Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o error. Mañana lo revisaré otra vez :)<p>

Pregunta... ¿Le gustan las escenas explicitas o mas suaves? Bah, yo soy una depravada y me encanta la Romántica Erótica jajaja.

Besitos a todas (L) :D

Reviews! Reviews!


	11. En tus sueños

**Capitulo 11 – En tus sueños**

_**Rose PoV**_

"¿Me he contenido de preguntar esto pero ¿Dónde te has metido este ultimo mes?" Escucho que Alegra preguntaban con un susurro de la cama de al lado.

"Biblioteca. No puedo bajar mis calificaciones este año." Otra vez con las mentiras, pero ella no podía enterarse que diariamente se encontraba con un rubio dios del sexo a escondidas en los armarios, aulas vacías, detrás de estatuas, pasillos… primero le sacaría eternamente en cara que siempre había tenido razón sobre que le gustaba Scorpius. No era como si le gustara, su personalidad. Su cuerpo era otra cosa.

Este era el mejor inicio de clases que había tenido en su vida. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan desinhibida con alguien. Ese alguien ahora poseía el apellido Malfoy. La otra razón por la cual no le contaba nada, era por que Alegra era una bocazas. Tenían como tradición pasar todas las vacaciones de invierno, por lo menos una semana juntas. Esta vez era el turno de ir a la casa de Rose. Ya veía que se le salía todo frente a sus padres. Desastre total.

A Alegra le encantaba cuando tocaba su casa. La entendía. En la casa de alegra eran solo ella y sus padres, para la navidad siempre llegaban sus abuelos. Los abuelos de Alegra no sabían que era una bruja. Por consecuencia, Alegra debía comportarse lo más normal posible frente a ellos. Y ahora que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y podía hacer magia en casa, era como un suplicio.

En casa de Rose las navidades eran como un gran evento. Toda la familia se juntaba 3 días seguidos. Solo existía una palabra para describirlo. Pandemónium. Caos total. Todos iban a la madriguera. La cual de por si contaba con mas de 8 habitaciones. Pero eso no daba abasto para todos sus primos. Generalmente dormían por edades. A ella siempre le tocaba con Lily, Dominique y Molly. A veces también con Victoire. Los chicos… nunca supo como dormían, solo sabia que ellos por esos tres días fundaban un club en el que no se admitía ninguna mujer. Estúpidos. Siempre escuchaba a Ted afuera de la habitación llamando a Victoire cuando estaba con ellas. Él no podía pasar mas de 3 horas sin verla. No tenía derecho a estar en ese club.

Otra de las razones por las que Alegra amaba pasar la navidad en casa de Rose, es porque estaba enamorada de su primo James. No iba a entrar ahora en el tema, siempre que lo recordaba le venia un dolor de cabeza.

Miró a su amiga, no podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero notaba que no estaba contenta con su respuesta. Tendría que contarle la verdad. Lo sabia, solo que esté no era el momento adecuado. Aparte, no sabia hasta cuando duraría esta relación efímera con Scorpius. ¿Para que hacerse problemas con algo que podría terminar mañana? Si las cosas se pusieran serias le contaría. Lo más serio que pueda ponerse una relación informal, claro. ¿Relación? ¿Desde cuando había empezado a llamar a lo que tenían una relación? Bueno eso es lo que era. Una relación. Constate contacto entre dos persona. Mucho contacto…

"Mi madre me dijo que últimamente se han puesto extra exigentes en el ministerio. Que si quiero entrar el próximo año al Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional debo sacar Extraordinario en todos mis EXTSIS."

"¿Todavía sigues con ese sueño de entrar al Tribunal de Wizengamot?" La miró incrédula.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es una de mis mayores metas. No, la mayor es ser presidenta del Wizengamot. Espera, para eso debo ser ministra de la magia primero ¿cierto?" Rose comenzó a pensar que ser ministra de la magia sería una buena próxima meta.

"Tienes unos estándares tan altos." Alegra rió. "Tienes que parecerte un poco mas a mi. Yo solo quiero ser una Medimaga y poder fusionar la medicina muggle con la mágica." Termino con suficiencia.

Esta vez ambas rieron. Se sentía bien. Casi como antes. Este ultimo mes las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque tratara de negarlo, en lo profundo lo sabía. Como también sabia que Alegra no le contaba todo como antes. Ella no hablaba, Rose no pregunta. Era como la nueva política entre las dos.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Ambas deben callarse ahora mismo, si no quieren que les tire un encantamiento para dejarlas mudas" Se escucho desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

"Buenas noches ministra." Escucho susurrar a Alegra.

"Buenas noches doctora Lodge" Se dio la vuelta y trato de dormir. Deseaba que la conciencia le dejara tranquila por un momento.

Rose se encontraba en una de sus diarias sesiones con Scorpius. Esta vez era sábado y ambos se hallaban en la sala multiuso. Cuando habían entrado se encontraron con que la sala había creado el exterior del colegio. Con una temperatura ideal y una noche estrellada. Perfecto. No habían esperado, Rose se tiró a los brazos de Malfoy y el con una perfección ya practicada la agarro y comenzaron a besarse. Ahora ambos estaban bajo un árbol, sobre la suave yerba que parecía hecha de algodón. Scorpius ya estaba sin camiseta debajo de ella. ¡Merlín! Cada vez que podía Rose se daba un festín con sus abdominales. Las primeras veces que lo había visto sin camisa debió forzarse para concentrarse en lo que hacia, para no quedar mirándolo embobada. No podía creer que tuviera todo este cuerpazo para ella sola. Aunque fuera por una hora. Beso su cuello y siguió bajando besando todo el camino hacia su ombligo. Scorpius suspiraba y daba pequeños jadeos. Rose siguió bajando y se concentro en sus oblicuos. Dándole suaves rasguños con sus dientes. Había sido tan obvio que ese era su punto débil. El cariñosamente comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo. Rose levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. No podía calificar el sentimiento con el que la miraban, pero hizo que su estomago tuviera una rara sensación. Ella se movió hacia el otra lado y siguió haciendo su trabajo, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Scorpius dejó caer su cabeza "Me estas volviendo loco pequeña"

Rose se detuvo en lo que hacia. Subió hasta que sus caras se encontraron y dijo "Solo eres mayor por unos meses. No le encuentro el fin a que me llames pequeña." Ella mantenía sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de él. No le gustaba ese apodo. Como decía, le hacia sentir pequeña.

Lentamente una sonrisa se formo en los labios Scorpius y subió sus manos por las caderas de Rose levantando lentamente su polerón, pasaron a hacia atrás subiendo y bajando su espalda. Levanto la cabeza y la besó. Rose le hubiera reprochado pero su boca estaba haciendo cosas mucho mas interesantes. Se sentó sobre él y pudo sentir cuan excitado estaba. Debían parar pronto. Aun no tenían sexo. No es como si ella no quisiera, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil detenerlo, pero le gustaba tenerlo queriendo más. Aparte era mucho más entretenido de está forma. Bueno para ella.

Scorpius encontró el broche de su sostén y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Sí, este era el momento de parar. Se separo de el respirando agitadamente y lo miró. Scorpius lo sabía, dejo caer la cabeza rendido hacia atrás y suspiró.

Había sido una buena sesión, ahora ella volvería a su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado. Se sentó y abrochó su sostén, estaba apunto de parase cuando el habló.

"Esto no es nada justo ¿sabes? Me siento como un juguete sexual." La miró.

"No te he escuchado quejándote" Rose levanto una ceja.

"Y nunca lo harás. Solo creo que debería saber un poco más que el nombre, de la chica que veo casi todos los días." Él aun estaba acostado boca arriba sin camisa. Acomodo los brazos debajo de su cabeza y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron. Demonios si no se veía bien.

Rose se esforzó por seguir mirándolo a la cara. "¿Quieres como una latosa charla post-sexo?"

"Desafortunadamente para mi aun no llegamos a eso. Pero sí, quisiera que ocupáramos la boca para algo mas que besarnos."

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó resignada recostándose a su lado mirando las estrellas.

"Veamos. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"El verde." Scorpius levanto una ceja burlesca. "No tiene nada que ver con lo que piensas. Desde pequeña me gusto ese color. Papa siempre enloquecía cuando escogía algo verde. Siempre trato de comprarme cosas rojas y doradas, para ver si cambiaba de opinión" Rodó los ojos.

"¿Debo sacar por conclusión que tu padre odia a la serpientes?"

"Claro que las odia. Sobre todo a…" Rosé pensó un momento. ¿Él sabia que su padre odiaba a Draco Malfoy y por ende a su descendencia? Al parecer no. No le era de extrañar. El padre de Scorpius debió haber olvidado a su padres. ¿Por qué debería hablarle de ellos a su hijo? Una actitud muy madura comparándola con su propio padre consideraba Rose. Quizás si él no le hubiera dicho desde pequeña que los Malfoy eran personas malas, ahora se encontraría en una situación completamente distinta con Scorpius. Podrían haber sido hasta amigos. Decidió que no era momento para sacar ese tema. "Cuando mi padre estudió aquí, las rivalidades entre las casas eran mucho más fuerte que las de ahora. Tuvo bastantes problemas con gente de Slytherin." Scorpius movió su cabeza con entendimiento.

"Entonces, ¿Te hubiera gustado quedar en Slytherin?"

Lo pensó. "A lo mejor." Respondió sinceramente. Solo le había contado esto a Albus. "En el fondo creo que el sombrero me selecciono Gryffindor por que vio el miedo que tenia de defraudar a mi padre. Cuando Albus quedo en Slytherin, quise cambiarme con él. ¿Estúpido cierto? Albus aunque tenía miedo, tuvo el valor de enfrentar sus deseos. Él quedó en Slytherin y yo toda una cobarde en Gryffindor. Aunque también me gustaba Ravenclaw. Un par de años atrás fui a la oficina de la directora y tuve una charla con el sombrero seleccionador. Me di cuenta que está era mi casa, que el sombrero no se había equivocado."

"¿Qué te dijo para hacerte cambiar de opinión?" pregunto realmente interesado.

"No se lo he contado a nadie. No pienses que serás el primero." Se burló. Vio una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

"Haré que me lo digas. No ahora. Pero algún día." Hablo decidido.

"Sueña Scorpius."

"Soñar es lo que se me da mejor Rosie." Dijo riendo.

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior a lo mejor parece muy rápido la relación que se forma entre Rose y Scorpius, pensé en detallarla más. pero me di cuenta que el Fic quedaría demasiado largo y repetitivo si lo hacia. Tengo otras ideas mas importantes que ya alargan el fic. Así que lo siento si se ve muy comprimido jajaja. Calma que todavía ni llegamos al Summary jajaja Aparte tengo en mi mente un historia de Regulus Black y estoy muriendo por escribirla. Pero quiero terminar con esta primero.<p>

Aunque sea repetitivo Gracias a todas por sus Reviews (L) De veritas que son las mejores :D


	12. Estúpido

**Capitulo 12 - Estúpido**

**_Albus PoV_**

"_Te dejaré algo en claro. Si le haces daño a Isabella, aunque sea el más mínimo rasguño. Te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo solo para matarte ¿Me escuchaste?_ Esas fueron exactamente sus palabras."

Albus se encontraba en una desierta sala común de Slytherin junto Isabella. Ambos terminando sus deberes en una mesa frente la chimenea, ya serian más de la 1 una de la madrugada. Hubieran terminado mucho antes, pero siempre acababan hablando de cualquier cosa excepto de trabajo.

"Siempre fue sobre protector. No te preocupes, hablare con él. Una vez le hecho a un ex novio una maldición de calvicie, cuando solo tenía 14 años. Nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguno de mis novios. No es como si nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Ósea estamos juntos, pero no de ese modo." Isabella meneo la cabeza. "Tu sabes lo que quiero decir."

Albus sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, y no le gustaba. Ya cumplirían más de dos meses siendo solo amigos. Había fallado en todos los intentos de declararse. Nunca lo había hecho, las mujeres simplemente llegaban le decían que le gustaba. Nunca había sido él el que diera el primer paso.

Lo que le había contado a Bella, sobre lo que Scorpius le había dicho era un vil eufemismo. Scorpius se había pasado horas en su cuarto explicándole detenidamente distintos métodos de tortura, deteniéndose específicamente en las descuartizaciones y castraciones. Si, sus métodos habían cambiado desde los 14 años. No le molestaría quedar calvo solo por estar con Isabella. Perder partes del cuerpo ya era otro tema.

"…salir."

"¿Qué? Perdóname no te escuche." Albus la miro atento.

"Scamander me invito a salir."

"¿Lysander?" Ese tío era su compañero de cuarto, nunca lo había escuchado hablar con Isabella o de Isabella viniendo al caso. Por supuesto no hubiera sido Una decisión sabia, estando frente a él o Malfoy.

Isabella frunció el ceño. "No. Lorcan" Aaah su hermano gemelo de Ravenclaw, eso tenia mas sentido.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto sorprendido.

La expresión de Isabella cambio rotundamente. "Quizás porque ve que soy una chica, una muy guapa por cierto." Frunció el ceño y miro hacia su tarea.

Estúpido Scamander, como se atrevía siquiera a hablarle. Ella era demasiado buena para él. Analizando a todos los hombres de Hogwarts, ninguno llegaba al nivel en el que ella se encontraba. Ni siquiera él se veía llenando las expectativas. Más rato cuando subiera a su habitación, lo primero que haría seria despertar a Scorpius y contarle. Por el momento trato de esconder su enojo y le dijo: "Lorcan. Su madre es amiga de mis papas, no se ve un mal chico." Ella no necesitaba saber que pronto se quedaría sin un brazo, en el mejor de los casos.

"Si, pero no se si aceptar."

La curiosidad le obligo a preguntar "¿Por qué?"

Ella seguía escribiendo garabatos en su pergamino con la cabeza gacha. Razón por la cual no podía ver su rostro. "Porque me gusta otra persona. Y no sería justo hacerle ilusiones."

Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar. Él preocupándose de que nadie la invitara a salir ni que la mirara, pero nunca se preocupo de los sentimientos de ella hacia otra hombre. Escucho un pequeño ruido dentro de su pecho. Quizás era su corazón quebrándose. Isabella miraba directamente a sus manos. Bajo la vista para ver que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención. Su pluma estaba rota, la había presionado tan fuerte que estaba partida en dos. Ese era el ruido que había escuchado, no su corazón. Aunque no se sentía de una manera diferente al saberlo.

Tomo un largo respiro para tranquilizase. Isabella lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Se supone que para esto estaban, para darse consejos y escuchar problemas amorosos cuando se requiriera. "¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes? Que te gusta otra persona, digo."

"No estaba segura de cómo lo tomarías. A veces los hombres pueden ser más hirientes que las mujeres. No quiero ser rechazada. Nunca lo he sido. No quiero comenzar ahora." Albus la miró. No debía preocuparse por eso, era hermosa y simpática, lo que cualquier hombre desearía, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas dándole un inocente rubor. No sabía que decir, así que simplemente se quedo mirándola. Si ella conseguía un novio, no podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos, no podría quedársele mirando mas de la cuenta como lo hacia siempre.

"Entonces… ¿que piensas?"

Oh! Pensaba muchas cosas, sentía que si su cabeza no estallaba primero lo haría su corazón. Pero definitivamente este no era el momento adecuado para hablarle de sus sentimientos. "Pienso que ese chico sería un bobo al rechazarte. Y que si alguna vez te hace daño, ni el mejor medimago de san mungo podrá unir de nuevo sus extremidades. Entré yo y tu primo nos encargaremos de él. Ahora dime quien es para buscarlo y tener una charla."

Bella lo miro boquiabierta. "Si que eres lento."

"¿Ah?" Estaba confundido, podía ser lento algunas veces, pero esto no venia al tema. Los ojos de Bella se aguaron y empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?" Albus estaba desconcertado, no sabía que había hecho para que se pusiera así.

Bella se levantó y se paró frente a él, apuntándole con el dedo le dijo: "Albus Severus Potter eres la persona mas estúpida que he conocido en mi vida, y créeme he conocido a mucha gente imbécil. Lorcan no me ha invitado a salir, solo lo dije para ver como reaccionabas. Quería ponerte celoso. Fui más clara y te dije que me gustabas. Y tu solo hablas sobre descuartizaciones… Si no quieres nada conmigo solo debes decírmelo. No necesito indirectas. Lo comprendo… solo dímelo" No había alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero sus ultimas palabras habían salido en forma de susurro.

Si su cerebro antes no había reaccionado rápidamente ahora fue todo lo contrario, cogio sus palabras al instante y sin esperar se ubicó frente a ella y la besó.

Isabella se quedó rígida por uno segundos, para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de él y unirse en el beso Había esperado meses este momento, y era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado. Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso lento. Temía que si apresuraba las cosas ella se esfumaría y el despertaría solo en su cama, con el cuerpo lleno de sudor frío, sintiendo la ausencia y las falsas esperanzas que le había producido. Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. "Dime que esto no es un sueño."

"Debería ser yo la que te preguntara eso. Pero si lo es disfrutémoslo." Volvió a besarlo y lo llevo hacia el sofá. Se recostaron juntos mientras se besaban. Después de un rato abrazados Bella le dijo "Ahora como hay una posibilidad de que este sea mi sueño, dime cuanto me amas y que nunca me dejaras." Termino riendo.

Albus la miro intensamente. La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció hasta mirarlo con la misma intensidad "Te amo, y nunca te dejaré."

* * *

><p>Lo sé, matenme x_x Perdoooooon, no tenía tiempo con la universidad. Pensé seriamente en dejar el fic, pero hoy como buen fin de semana me vino una ráfaga de inspiración y me vi en la obligación de seguir escribiendo. Ya he adelantado un capitulo y espero terminar ahora con el segundo. Envíenme todas sus vibras inspiracionales para continuar, si es que todavía me son fieles (L) xddd<p> 


	13. Invitaciones

**Capitulo 13 – Invitaciones**

_**Scorpius PoV**_

…_Por lo que me has contado de ella, parece una buena chica. Me gustaría conocerla en persona para poder comprobarlo. ¿Por qué no la invitas al baile de navidad? Se que tu padre enloquecerá al respecto. He tratado de hablar con él acerca de este tema, no se muestra muy cooperativo. Tú sabes, viejos prejuicios. Este año no vendrán los abuelos al baile, eso facilitara las cosas. Lo persuadiré para que le de una oportunidad y si acepta no muestre esa fachada de tipo duro con ella. Debes poner también de tu parte. Tu padre se ha quejado continuamente diciéndome por qué no hablas directamente con él. Cuando llegues del colegio tendrán una larga charla. Y esta vez no te ayudaré a zafarte de ella. Recuerda, quedan solo dos semanas para las vacaciones. Te aconsejaría que desde ya pensaras en lo que le dirás. Está en tu parte convencerlo también _

_Con cariño mamá._

_PD: No te comas solo los dulces que te envié. Compártelos con Thaddeus. O puedes regalárselos a Rose… _

Si, su madre había captado lo que había bajo todas esas cartas enviadas durante el último mes. Había presentado a Rose como una amiga, nunca puesto algo comprometedor. La astuta de su madre lo había averiguado sola. Ahora debía formular una estrategia para hablar con su padre.

Se arreglo y bajo a desayunar. Sentados en la mesa de Slytherin estaban, su prima, Albus y Rose. La única cosa buena de que Bella fuera novia de Albus era que podía pasar más tiempo junto a Rose sin que se viera sospechoso. Thaddeus por supuesto no se encontraba, desde que Bella les había hecho saber de su noviazgo con Potter Thad lo odio de forma inmediata, no se podían ni ver, se podría decir que su amigo estaba pasando por un grave estado de depresión. Había tratado de hablar con él, pero siempre se ponía irritable, así que prefirió dejarlo solo.

...Claro que no, seria literalmente estar en un nido de serpientes." Escucho hablar a Rose mientras se acercaba. Se sentó a su lado.

"No debe ser tan malo." Respondió Albus.

"Eso es porque tu también eres una querido. Sin ofender." Le refutó.

"¿De que hablan ?" les preguntó.

"De nada" Se apresuro a decir su prima.

"claaaaaro." No le dio importancia y agarro una tostada. La mermelada se encontraba al otro extremo, lejos de su alcance "Bella me pasas la mermelada por favor."

Isabella estiró la mano y agarró la mermelada de fresa, estaba apunto de decirle que se había equivocado, cuando la voz a su lado dijo "No es esa, la de melocotón."

3 pares de ojos sorprendidos la miraron.

"No sabia que conocías los gustos de Scorpius, Rose." Dijo Isabella curiosa, más que curiosa para su gusto, su tono era casi inquisidor.

Rose bajo la vista hacia el profeta que yacía en sus manos, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo, seguramente estaba tratando de inventar una respuesta convincente. Pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y ella se comenzaba a ver más nerviosa. No había nadie mas cerca de ellos cuatro, a lo mejor los habían pillado y era tiempo de confesar su más que amistad. Aunque, ¿como lo explicaría? Bueno Albus resulta que cada vez que puedo Rose y yo retozamos en cualquier rincón oscuro que haya cerca. Por lo que siempre estoy pensando en como seria si... No mala idea. Debía sacarla del apuro, por más que no quisiera seguir manteniendo su relación oculta.

"Ayer en la mañana, no quedaba mermelada de melocotón aquí en la mesa de Slytherin, por lo que fui a la mesa de Rose a pedirle." No había desayunado ayer con su prima. Era una buena cuartada.

Bella lo miro poco convencida para luego pasarle la mermelada de melocotón. Luego miro a Rose, la cual seguía 'leyendo' sin prestarles atención. Scorpius pensó que sería mas rápida en momentos de presión, pero vio que no. Era una nueva cosa que escribir en sus notas mentales acerca de ella.

Para cambiar el tema comenzó a hablar acerca de los profesores y los trabajos que les habían dado para la semana. Cuando ya era hora de ir a clases, Rose se disculpo y se fue. Los tres que quedaron se prepararon para ir a su primera clase del día. Dejó que Bella y Albus se adelantaran y el se fue caminando lentamente detrás. El ultimo mes había compartido con rose mas de lo que había hecho con cualquier otro ser humano, poco a poco las sesiones de besos se habían ido aminorando. Ahora antes de entrar en ello, conversaban. Nada muy profundo, temas comunes. Como habían estado sus días, tareas, pero sobre todo de la relación de sus primos. Y aunque ahora pudieran hablar como personas civilizadas, no sabía si seria capaz de pedirle que fuera al baile de navidad el cual hacia su familia. La respuesta iba a ser obvia, un gran y ruidoso no. Si el estuviera en su lugar tendría la misma respuesta. Pero debía convencerla. Era mejor introducirla en la familia como una amiga que como su novia. Si le decía a su padre que era solo una amiga, no se lo tomaría tan mal. Podría incluso convencerlos de que su amistad con una Gryffindor lo ha ayudado en la escuela, a como lo ven los profesores y el otro alumnado, con mas respeto, una persona que no se deja llevar por los prejuicios y apariencias. Cosa que sería totalmente cierta si es que Rose se dignara a caminar sola con él por los pasillos del colegio. Cuando llegó finalmente a la sala, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Trató de correr a Rose a una parte lejana de su pensamiento y concentrarse en la clase. Dándose cuenta a los minutos que sería imposible.

_**Rose PoV.**_

Mierda, la había jodido. Las palabras solo habían salido de su boca, no las había pensado antes. Las había sentido tan natural. Solo cuando vio la mirada confundida de su primo lo noto. Ella no debería haber sabido los gustos de Scorpius. Supuestamente nunca hablaban. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido una buena excusa, él la tuvo que salvar, había quedado como una estúpida. Su única opción fue hacerse la desentendida y pretender que leía el periódico.

Ahora se dirigía a su clase de transformación. Agradecía no tener clases con ellos, no podía aguantar la vergüenza.

Llegó a la sala y tomo asiento, a los segundos apareció su amiga y se sentó a su lado. Venia con el pelo desordenado y las mejillas coloradas. Conocía esa expresión, la había visto muchas veces en el espejo después de estar con Scorpius.

"¿Adonde andabas?" le preguntó.

"Tenia que... terminar unos trabajos para..." Se notaba su nerviosismo. Justo en ese momento entró el profesor. Suertuda, la habían salvado. Pensó en preguntarle después, pero Alegra había dejado pasarle varias. Era justo devolverle la mano. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse con quien había estado. No había visto ninguna señal últimamente de que le gustara alguien, ni que le hablara de alguien. Aunque últimamente ni siquiera hablaban sobre temas muy personales.

Sentía que habían pasado horas cuando la clase termino. Trató de ponerle atención al profesor pero le fue casi imposible, y fue así por el resto del día. A la hora de la cena Alegra no llegó, así que se sentó con Lilly y sus compañeros. Le caían bien los amigos de su prima, pero a veces se sentía incomoda, ellos tenían sus propias bromas, la hacían sentir como fuera de lugar, por lo que comió rápidamente y después se dirigió a su habitación.

La mayoría de los alumnos no terminaban de cenar así que los pasillos se encontraban vacíos. Le gustaba cuando el colegio estaba así, iluminado con unas pocas velas y la luz de la luna, algunos podrían decir que era un ambiente lúgubre, pero a ella le encantaba, lo encontraba romántico. Le recordaba las historias de princesas que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña. Solo el ruido de sus pasos resonaba en el mármol. Comenzó a pensar en Malfoy, lo había visto solo al desayuno, y hace días que no se encontraban en algún lugar los dos solos. Una melancolía corrió por su pecho. Sentía un vacío en el estomago y su animo cayó un poco. Era raro admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba.

De repente unas manos la agarraron de la cintura apretándola. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero al sentir un olor familiar, se contuvo.

"Idiota, me asustaste." Se relajó en sus brazos. Scorpius comenzó a dejar suaves besos por el camino de su nuca hasta la oreja, produciéndole un estremecimiento.

"Pensé que estabas asustada." Le dijo con una seductora voz en su oído. Esto le provoco otro escalofrió. "A lo mejor mi gran belleza fue la que te aterrorizó. Te lo puedo confirmar, no todos los días un perfecto espécimen como yo te sorprende con su presencia."

Rose pegó una carcajada, lo más gracioso es que lo sabia. "y que a demás tiene buen sentido del humor" terminó agregando.

"Exacto." Scorpius se quedo abrazándola, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Hace un mes hubiera estado completamente incomoda en esta postura. Ahora era reconfortable. "Te extrañe." Mariposas comenzaron a correr por su estomago.

"Wow, nunca pensé que Scorpius Malfoy fuera un sentimental." Dijo conmovida, pero con un dejo de burla.

"No lo soy, pero tu me haces sacar lo mejor de mi." Un pedazo de su corazón cedió. Era momento de dejar las cosas claras. El expresar sus sentimientos tan libremente los podía llevar a ponerle nombre a su relación. Cosa que ella no necesitaba.

"Tenemos que hablar de algo importante." Le dejó saber. Trató de separarse de sus brazos pero él no la dejó.

"Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte." Preocupación corrió por sus venas. "Veras, estuve hablando con mi madre..." entró en estado de pánico, ¿Qué le había dicho a su madre? ¿Le había contado de su relación? Claro que no, estaría loco si es que lo hubiera hecho. Él no seguía hablando, si quería dar una pausa dramática lo estaba logrando. "Le conté sobre nuestra relación."

"¿QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCO?" no lo podía creer. Intento darse vuelta para encararlo pero nuevamente el se resistió.

"Solo escúchame por favor. Le conté sobre que habíamos estado hablando estos últimos meses y que eso nos había llevado a tener una buena relación de amistad." Remarco la palabra amistad. Eso la llevo a estar un poco mas tranquila, pero aun la molestaba.

"¿Por que le dirías algo así?" Aun no lo entendía.

"Tuve que hacerlo, Cuando Isabella se puso de novia con tu primo, a la primera que se lo dijo fue a mi madre. Sabía que ella era la única de la familia con la cual podría hablar. Mi madre a los días me escribió una carta contándome. Preguntándome que pensaba de ello. Le tuve que contestar que este año me había hecho amigo de Albus, que era un buen chico y que si le hacia daño a Bella yo me encargaría personalmente. A consecuencia de eso, le conté que habíamos comenzado a hablar y que ahora nosotros éramos amigos también."

"Todavía no entiendo a que va todo esto." Pero presentía que sería algo grave.

Scorpius tomo un largo suspiro. "Todos los años mi familia hace un baile de navidad y mi madre quiere que vayas."

A eso venia toda la introducción, recordó la conversación de esta mañana en la mesa del desayuno. Isabella había invitado a Albus a este baile de navidad que celebraba la familia Malfoy los 25 de Diciembre al atardecer. Rose pensó que su primo estaba loco al aceptar. Nunca hubiera pensado ponerse en su lugar pero ahora tenia que hacerlo. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

Scorpius la dio vuelta aun manteniendo los brazos a su alrededor. "Por favor. Si no vas, mi madre no me dejara en paz todo el año." Él tenía unos grandes ojos de cachorro a los que sería imposible decirles no en una situación distinta.

"El problema no soy yo Scorpius. Mi padre nunca me dejara ir a la mansión Malfoy." Si supiera todas las veces que los habían criticado en su casa, el prejuicio que ejercía su padre hacia ellos. Ni siquiera hubiera tenido el valor de invitarla.

"Pero lo intentaras" Él se acerco hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus labios se rozaron. "Por favor. Por favor. Por favor."

Sabía que iba a lamentar esta decisión. Tomo un largo suspiro y luego contesto. "Está bien."

Scorpius la alzo en un abrazo riendo y la beso, para luego salir corriendo hacia las mazmorras. No sabia quien estaba mas loco, él por invitarla o ella por aceptar. De un segundo a otro se habían ido al diablo todas sus intenciones de ponerle distancia a su relación. A pesar de todo, quería ir a ese baile. Quería que Scorpius la viera con un lindo vestido. Hacerlo sentir orgulloso por estar con ella. Ahora tendría que dirigirse a su habitación y escoger las palabras adecuadas para pedirles permiso a sus padres. La carta por supuesto iría dirigida a su madre.

Pasaron tres días cuando en el desayuno con su primo al lado y los Malfoys al otro, llegó el correo con una carta en respuesta a su petición. La levanto con manos temblorosas y la abrió. Adentro con la fina caligrafía de su madre decía:

_Cariño, iré directamente al grano, ya que sé que es lo que te preocupa, hablé con tu padre respecto a ese baile. Como te imaginaras pegó un grito en el cielo, maldiciendo a todos los Malfoys que habitan este mundo. Trate de convencerlo, pero no había muchas esperazas, por lo que busque ayuda en tus tíos. Me entere que Albus estaba saliendo con la prima de Scorpius ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Eso hubiera hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles. Cuando vengas a casa me tendrás que contar todos los detalles, en fin. Tu tío Harry hizo entrar en razón a tu padre diciéndole que Albus estaría allí y propusieron algo. Encontraban un poco descabellada la idea de que fueras a su casa sin nosotros conocerlos primero, entonces adivina... La familia Potter Weasley queremos invitar a Scorpius y Bella a pasar la navidad con nosotros. Por lo que me contaste ellos la celebran el 25 de diciembre y ya que nosotros la celebramos el 24 creo que no habría ningún problema. Cabe decir que si existe alguno nos lo harás saber con antelación, y que si tu padre no puede conocerlos primero se te hará muy difícil que te de permiso. Lo dejo en tus manos._

_Te amamos_

_PD: Espero que te este yendo excelente en el colegio, mándales saludos de nuestra parte a tus primos y diles que los queremos mucho. _

Diablos. Esa no era del todo la respuesta que esperaba.

* * *

><p>I'm back! jajaja Creó que estaré subiendo capitulos todos los fines de semanas, mientras no tenga exámenes. ¿ Sabían que estoy estudiando Filosofía? Cuando tenga pruebas de griego y latín creo que desapareceré :'( xd Un beso para todas :D<p> 


	14. Una navidad muy Weasley

**Capitulo 14 – Una navidad muy Weasley**

_**Scorpius PoV**_

Scorpius observo a una petrificada Rose frente a él en la mesa del desayuno. No tuvo oportunidad de decir algo, Albus hablo primero. "¿Que pasa?" Rose despertó y le paso la carta que tenia en sus manos. Él la leyó y frunció el ceño. Si, era un momento extraño. La duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Albus habló.

"¿Es una broma? Tu padre nunca aceptaría algo así."

¿El padre de Rose había aceptado que fuera a su mansión? Que buena manera de comenzar el día.

"Ahora dime, ¿cuando te invito Malfoy a este baile de año nuevo?" Albus lo miró divertido.

"Hace algunos días." Le respondió rose.

"Genial, eso significa que no estaré solo en ese _nido de serpient_es."

"!Hey!" le reprocho Bella. "yo también estaré allí."

"Lo se Linda, pero con Rose ahí, no toda la atención estará sobre mi."

"¿Linda?" Rose pregunto.

"Es un juego de palabras que tu primo invento. Linda, Bella ¿Se entiende? Es el único que me llama así. Estas advertida." La amenazo en broma.

Rose rió. "me preocupa la otra parte de la carta Albus."

"Si, es un poco complicado. Vamos pregúntale."

Rose abrió mucho los ojos "¿Ahora? ¿Y tu cuando lo harás?"

"Bella ya lo sabe, mi padre me escribió ayer."

Scorpius no entendía nada.

"Bien, bien." Tomo un respiro profundo "Scorpius ¿tienes planes para el 24?"

Raaaaaaro. "Mmmm, no." La cara de Isabella irradiaba un brillo malvado, Albus estaba divertido y Rose... se veía como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento.

"¿Quieres ir a casa de mis abuelos ese día?" Las palabras salieron como una estampida de su boca

"¿Tu familia está de acuerdo con eso?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Claro que sí." Intervino Albus. "Linda también irá."

"Será divertido" completo Bella.

"Seguro, divertido" escucho murmurar a Rose a su lado

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Los días se le habían pasado volando, ni se había dado cuenta y ya era 24 de diciembre. Se encontraba fuera de la casa de Rose, junto a su prima, la cual llevaba un lindo vestido color morado, zapatos de tacón y un gran abrigo negro. Sin duda se había esmerado. Debía lucir bien para sus suegros. Scorpius no tenia ese problema, pero igualmente se había demorado horas pensando en que ponerse. Primero había escogido unos pantalones caquis, camisa y un suéter verde, luego de mirarse en el espejo encontró que el verde no era un color adecuado para una jaula de leones, además de ser un atuendo demasiado formal. Rose le había dicho que sería una simple cena, nada ostentoso, que debía ir lo mas normal posible. Mirando su armario le costo mas que nunca definir el significado de la palabra normal. Su elfo domestico le había dejado varios trajes a elección. Ninguno adecuado. Finalmente se decidió por un par de jeans negros, una polera azul y una chaqueta de cuero, complementándolo con una bufanda. Eso lucia "normal" para él.

Ahora frente a "la madriguera" como le había hecho saber Rose que le decían, no se podía los pies.

Sintió que lo zarandeaban. "Vamos, o llegaremos tarde. La primera impresión es importante." Bella lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la casa. Era el momento de la verdad, ya no podía escapar.

_**Rose PoV**_

"Vaya! Si que te arreglaste. Por supuesto que esto no tiene nada que ver con cierto Rubio ¿Verdad?" Alegra entro a la habitación dándole un susto de muerte.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo que tenia al frente. Llevaba puesto un simple vestido verde hasta las rodillas. Era con el torso en forma de corazón y sin tirantes. No acostumbraba a ocupar vestidos, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Era navidad. Debía lucir bien. Su pelo estaba tomado en una simple coleta un poco suelta que dejaba caer algunas ondas. De maquillaje no se había puesto nada, solo una simple mascara de pestañas. Se veía bien.

Le había dicho a Scorpius que viniera lo mas normal posible, y ahora ella no se estaba comportando así. De todas maneras era distinto. Si no le hubiera avisado estaba segura que el era capaz de llegar con un traje de gala. La imagen paso por su mente. Estaría divino. Sin dudar a ella no le molestaría.

Miro a su amiga que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Aún no sabia nada de su relación con Scorpius, solo sabía que se llevaban mejor, que podían hablar. Esto había llevado a que se olvidara de la promesa hecha a principios de año, pero no evitaba que continuamente la molestara con él. Resulto que no hacerle caso era lo que mejor le había resultado.

Ahora sin tomar en serio su comentario le pregunto. "¿No crees que es demasiado?"

"No. Te ves lindísima."

Rose le sonrío. "Tu también te ves bien." Le movió las cejas en un gesto sugestivo. La verdad es que se veía más que bien. Usaba unos apretados vaqueros que favorecía su delgada figura, también una polera blanca de tirantes. Simple, pero le quedaba perfecto.

"¿Ya viste a James?" Alegra había llegado hace menos de una hora, y la mayoría del tiempo había estado junto a ella.

"No."

"¿Piensas hablar con él sobre lo que pasó?"

"No."

"Wow, estamos comunicativas."

"Eso ya está en el pasado Rose. Siento que he madurado. Ahora me estoy enfocando en mi futuro."

"¿Y puedo saber el nombre que tiene ese futuro?"

"Tal vez... si prometes no enfadarte."

¿Se lo iba a confesar? Solo estaba bromeando cuando le preguntó.

"Claro que no me enfadare." Mentira. Solo quería saber quien era.

"Mmmm... bueno. Déjame formularlo adecuadamente, para que no lo malentiendas."

Tenía los nervios de punta. El sentir que tocaban el timbre no la ayudo. Escucho que alguien gritaba escaleras abajo: "Albus, tu novia a llegado." Significado: Scorpius había llegado también.

Quería bajar corriendo las escaleras, pero no podía. Eso demostraría que estaba ansiosa por verlo, y no lo estaba. No, no lo estaba. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Albus se demoraba tanto en bajar?

Se paro al lado de su amiga y miro hacia el piso de arriba. Albus venia bajando rápidamente las escaleras, paso por su lado y le tomo la mano. "Tu debes ayudarme hoy. Toda la familia se tirara contra Bella y Scorp. Debes tratar de ayudarme para que eso no pase." Llegarón al tope de la escalera. "Prométemelo."

"Te lo prometo."

"Bien" Su primo respiro profundamente. "Show time." Comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Rose lo siguió. Al llegar al pie de la escalera quedo sorprendida. Scorpius se veía fantástico. Tuvo que esforzarse para no babear el piso. Su pelo fue lo que le llamo la atención, parecía que había tratado de peinarlo, le daba un look un poco ñoño. No, no ñoño, el nunca se vería noño, era mas bien… tierno. Se notaba que se esforzó por lucir bien.

Albus ya estaba con Bella de la mano. "Vamos te presentaré a la familia." Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

Scorpius se acerco a Rose y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "Te vez hermosa." Le susurro.

Albus se dio la vuelta "Vamos Malfoy."

Él le guiñó un ojo mientras se alejaba de la entrada.

Rose se apresuro a observar alrededor para comprobar que no habían sido vistos. No había nadie. Suspiro, seria una larga noche.

_**Scorpius PoV**_

Ya había pasado la peor parte. Debía confesar que los mas mayores se habían comportado muy bien con el. Lo habían saludado con una sonrisa en la cara. El padre de Rose, Ronald había sido un poco difícil, se notaba que la sonrisa en su cara era un poco fingida, pero después de presentarse y hablar un poco con él, la mueca había pasado a ser una sonrisa genuina. Quería creer que poco a poco estaba cambiando el prejuicio que ejercía la familia Malfoy en esta casa. Bella también había ayudado un poco. Bah! En realidad bastante. Era imposible que odiaras a Isabella. Se había llevado inmediatamente bien con toda la familia Weasley: Incluso los primos de Rose la habían tratado como una más del grupo. Con él habían sido completamente distintos, lo habían amenazado sutilmente sobre que le pasaría si le hacia algo a Rose. Sintió lastima por todos los chicos que había espantado por bella.

Ahora se encontraba en una esquina fuera de la madriguera, necesitaba un poco de paz, sin que los primos de su "amiga" lo estuvieran acosando. Además lo entretenía profundamente mirar como las gallinas corrían en el jardín.

De repente sintió que algo se agarraba de su pierna. Miro hacia abajo y encontró una pequeña cabeza pelirroja con grandes ojos azules que lo miraba.

"Hola pequeño" Levanto al niño y lo acomodo entre sus brazos. "¿Como te llamas?"

"Ed" le respondió sonriente.

"Bueno pequeño Ed Yo me llamo Scorpius, gracias. Ahora no estoy solo." Ahora no se veía como si le diera miedo la familia Weasley. Cosa que era totalmente falso.

Ed levanto las manos y comenzó a revolver su pelo. "Mejod" dijo con suficiencia.

Scorpius rió, vio su reflejo en la ventana. Su cabello estaba como habitualmente lo peinaba, un estilo desordenado. "Mucho mejor. Gracias"

El niño paso las manos por su cuello, lo abrazo y le dijo al oído en un susurro. "A ti te dusta tia dous."

"¿Rose?"

"Ti"

"Si. Me gusta, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Ti. Pomesa" Ed le mostró su pequeña mano.

"Oh! Promesa de meñique." Ambos entrelazaron sus meñiques en un gesto de confianza. Ed luego lo volvió a abrazar descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Scorpius nunca había compartido con niños pequeños, la única prima a la que conocía era Bella. A pesar de esto nunca había sentido nostalgia por ello. Hasta ahora.

Sentía toda la calidez que irradiaba este hogar, la gente, y lo añoro para él. Se imagino celebrando las navidades en esta casa. En el mismo lugar en que se encontraba ahora, pero en vez de Ed en sus brazos sería su propio hijo al que sostuviera.

"Fred. Fred. ¿Dónde estas?" por la esquina se asomo una de las muchas cabezas pelirrojas que se encontraban en la casa, solo que a está la reconocía. Era el legendario George Weasley una leyenda viviente de Hogwarts. Recordaba que tenía un hermano gemelo, el que había muerto en la guerra, y su nombre era Fred... A lo mejor George se había vuelto loco después de la muerte de su gemelo y ahora rondaba por la casa de sus padres llamando tristemente como un alma en pena a su hermano.

El niño en sus brazos se agito gritando alegremente "!Papi! ¡Papi!"

George se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara a ellos. Vio a Scorpius y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¡Aja! Claro que el niño que estaba sosteniendo era el hijo de George, Fred. Se tenso, no sabia que pensaría George de él. Seguramente pensaba que no era una persona confiable, no era una de las opciones para dejar al cuidado a su hijo.

George se acerco y lo saludo cordialmente. "La abuela a terminado de preparar las galletas con chocolate que tanto te gustan Freddie. Vamos a comer." Extendió sus brazos para que el pequeño fuera con él.

Fred negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más fuerte a Scorpius. "No. No. Quiero quedame con Scop"

Se le encogió el corazón. Fred lo hacia sentir un poco como parte de la familia.

George miro de uno a otro, tenia una cara reflexiva. Luego una sonrisa comprensiva fue creciendo en su rostro. "Ese no es un problema, Scorpius nos puede acompañar. ¿Te gustan las galletas con chocolate?"

Quedó sorprendido. "Si."

El pequeño Freddie dio un grito de alegría.

"Vamos" George se paro a su lado y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cabeza en un gesto amistoso. "Ahora dime, crees que podamos volver a vender los sortilegios Weasley dentro de Hogwarts."

"Claro que no. Sin mi ayuda sería imposible"

George pegó una risa. "Esa es la actitud. Sabia que mi Freddie tenia buen ojo para encontrar amigos."

_**Rose PoV**_

Por fin había terminado de cocinar su famosa tarta de manzana y canela. Ahora estaba llena de harina. Tenía que ir y cambiarse.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina entró su tío favorito, seguido por… ¿Freddie en los brazos de Scorpius? Era un retrato inolvidable. Tenía su cabello desordenado y se veía extremadamente sexy, no exactamente una novedad.

"Hola pequeña Rose. El monstruo come galletas viene. Prepárate."

"Galletaaaaaaaaaaaaas" Escucho a su sobrino gritar.

"Hola" le dijo Scorpius mirándola a los ojos.

"Hola" le respondió. Maldición. Su voz había sonado estúpida. Rompió el contacto visual y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de cocina.

"Tu debes ser el joven Malfoy." Abuela Molly apareció con una sonrisa. "Que guapo eres. Albus me ha hablado mucho de ti."

¿Si? Nunca los había oído.

Su abuela se paró frente a él, le quito a Freddie de los brazos y se lo paso a George. Lo miro con más atención. "Si, definitivamente ya no hacen la misma comida en Hogwarts. Ven cariño, estas demasiado delgado. Toma algo de comer." Lo condujo y lo sentó al lado de Rose.

Scorpius lucia incomodo. "No se preocupe, estoy bien gracias."

"Claro que no, toma come una galleta." Miro las galletas y luego a Scorpius. "Creo que se necesitaran más que unas cuantas galletas."

"!Abuela!" No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Scorpius se encontraba perfectamente, no estaba delgado. Su cuerpo era puro músculo. Recordó esa abdomen que había pasado tantos momentos complaciendo. Su cara se torno roja.

"¿Te encuentras bien Rossie? Estas toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?" le pregunto su abuela preocupada.

"No, no. Es solo el calor de la cocina."

"Creo que el pavo está listo madre." Ufff... Gracias George, no por nada era su tío favorito. Su abuela pego un grito y comenzó a desvariar acerca de… de todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Juntó bandejas y las llevo fuera de la cocina con un hechizo.

"Yo iré a limpiar a este monstruo antes de la cena." Miró a Freddie quien tenía toda la boca manchada de chocolate y hacia sonidos raros. "Eso si Scorpius, de verdad deberías probar el pastel de manzanas que hace Rose. Se que te gustará" movió sus cejas insinuantes.

¡Por Merlín! No tenia a nadie normal en esta familia? Básicamente se dividían en dos grupos, los que querían que Scorpius se alejara de ella a toda costa, lo que era comprensible, y los que la emparejaban con él ¿Qué les pasaba? Estaban todos locos.

Abriendo muchos los ojos, le dio una clara insinuación a George para que se marchara, cosa que el hizo incluyendo un gesto de burla.

"Lo siento. Mi abuela siempre piensa que todo el mundo está muriendo de hambre." Se palmeo el estomago. "Puedes ver los resultados de eso." Bromeó.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Solo la miraba. ¿Él encontraba que estaba gorda? Que vergüenza. No debería haber dicho eso ¿Qué le pasaba? Cada día estaba más tonta. Él se acerco no despegando ningún momento sus ojos de ella. Subió uno de sus dedos y se lo paso por la nariz.

"Harina." Rose miró sus labios, necesitaba besarlo. Ahora. Se acerco…. Alguien tosió en la puerta dándole un susto de muerte, rápidamente se paro y miro a la persona que los había interrumpido. Era Isabella.

"Me mandaron a avisarles que la cena estaba lista." Se cruzo de brazos mirando de forma acusadora.

Scorpius solo se paró y salió de la cocina. Rose lo siguió. "No es lo que te imaginas." Le dijo a Bella.

Ella le dio una sonrisa torcida. "Claro que lo es. No soy tonta. Pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie."

No sacaba nada con negárselo. Solo asintió y camino hacia el comedor.

La cena había pasado sin incidentes. Parte de la familia a la que no le gustaban los Malfoys dejó de ser tan ruda, sobre todo con Scorpius. Con Bella no hubo ningún problema, todos la amaron desde el momento que cruzó la puerta, se entendía. Bella tenía ese ángel que hace imposible que la odies, Scorpius se tuvo que esforzar un poco más… Había escuchado hablar hace un rato a su padre de lo mucho que se parecía a Draco Malfoy. Duh! Era su padre, obvio que debían parecerse, pero debían entender que eran personas distintas, no podía seguir juzgándolo por algo que pasó cuando Scorpius aún no nacía. Parece que finalmente lo había comprendido.

Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida todo fue muy formal, y a Rose se le iban las manos por agarrar al joven rubio y esconderlo en la azotea hasta el otro día. Lamentablemente no podía hacerlo. Así que solo le dio una sacudida de manos. ¡Una sacudida de manos! ¿Cuan hipócrita era eso? Solo tuvo que mantener una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que desaparecieron en el jardín.

¡Por fin todo había terminado! Y sin ninguna descuartizacion. Era un milagro.

Se dirigió hacia el salón y encontró que su padre venia caminando. Su frente estaba arrugada y llevaba un ceño. Oh Oh, esa era su cara de problemas. ¿Qué estupidez habían hecho sus primos ahora? ¿Y por qué no la había invitado a participar en ella? Meneo la cabeza y paso por su lado.

Su padre le tomo el hombro "Rose, tenemos que hablar."

Diablos.

* * *

><p>Por fiiiiin salí de mis primeras pruebas, fue un martirio. Recen por mi jajaja xd Mañana revisare las fallas del cap. Ahora serán las 4 de la mañana y yo muero de sueño -.-<p>

El próximo capitulo creo que será como un extra, sobre la historia de Alegra y James... merece ser contada... jajaja Y luego se viene el baile en la mansión Malfoy, Uhhhh la mayoría de ustedes saben como terminan estos bailes... jajajaja

Un besito a todas :) Gracias por sus Reviews. *-*


	15. Confianza

Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, se que he dejado este fic demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero mirando entre mis documentos encontré este cap que no estaba terminado, así que me decidí a volver a escribir. pidiéndole al señor que me de inspiración de terminarlo. Se que algunas quizás ya no quieran seguir leyéndolo porque han perdido el hilo de la historia, Hasta yo he tenido que releerlo para recordarme que había escrito, sorprendiéndome de varios errores :c Pero bueno, tengo las ganas de terminarlo, no quiero dejarlo incompleto, quizás unos 3 capítulos más y sería el fin. Con todo este discurso si aun siguen leyendo mi fic se los agradezco, y nuevamente me disculpo por hacerlas esperar tanto.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15 - Confianza<p>

**Rose PoV**

"'¿Qué pasa?"

"Siéntate" Su padre tenía el ceño fruncido y una cara de preocupación, sentado en un sillón frente a ella.

Había un extraño silencio en la casa en la cual estaba acostumbrada a escuchar gritos de niños y risas. La situación concordaba con sus emociones. Tenía un vacío en el estómago. Lamentablemente sabia de lo que quería hablar su padre, y eso lo hacía peor.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a dar la primera palabra. Tenía una relación bastante buena con su padre, por lo que esta situación era terriblemente incomoda.

Ronald Weasley se aclaró la garganta "Sabes que nunca te he prohibido nada, Nunca he tenido motivos para hacerlo." Silencio. "Pero en estos momentos no estoy seguro de lo que debería hacer." su rostro lucia cansado, cansado por el ajetreado día y algo más.

Rose guardo silencio, dudaba de que si dijera algo ayudara.

"Convénceme" Su padre la miro a los ojos, "Convénceme de que el joven Malfoy es de confianza."

La sangre fluyo a su cara. De todas las charlas posibles nunca hubiera imaginado que se dirigiría a este lugar. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su papa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?" su voz salió casi en un susurro.

"Sé que eres una chica inteligente Rose, tu madre y yo nunca te hemos ocultado nada. Desde pequeña tratamos de explicarte todo lo que nos preguntabas de una manera que fuera adecuada para tu edad, y con el tiempo sé que te fuiste dando cuenta que todo lo que te hemos contado de nuestro pasado es incluso más fuerte de lo que podemos explicar con palabras." Lo sabía, desde el primer año en Hogwarts cuando había visitado la sección prohibida de la biblioteca con su primo Albus. "Yo... yo aún no creo ser capaz de confiar en un Malfoy hija. Solo tu primo me ha hecho cambiar de opinión acerca de la casa de Slytherin y tuvieron que pasar varios años para que eso ocurriera."

Los ojos de Rose comenzaron a aguarse, la voz sincera de su padre era una que en pocas situaciones de su vida había oído. El tomo sus manos y la miro.

"Confío en ti Rose, confío en tu juicio. Sé que no harás nada imprudente y que nunca te juntarías con alguien que pudiera hacerte daño. El conocer hoy a Scorpius y su prima me ha ayudado a tomar esta decisión, una decisión que no es fácil para mi comprenderás. Te daré permiso para que asistas a esa famosa fiesta de año nuevo en la mansión Malfoy, pero debes recordar que no toda esa familia es decente como Scorpius e Isabella, algunos de ellos han hecho cosas horribles y odian a nuestra familia, por lo que ese día debes tener ojos en tu espalda cariño. Estaré mucho más calmado al saber que tu primo te acompañara, traspásame algo de tu seguridad también. Dime que no debo preocuparme por nada y que estas completamente capacitada para combatir con cualquiera que te moleste."

"Claro que lo estoy papa, después de todo soy hija del gran Ronald Weasley y de la gran Hermione Granger. No tienes de que preocuparte." Su padre asintió con una sonrisa. "Tengo las mejores notas de la escuela, lo que más sé es sobre hechizos de pelea." Era cierto, siempre le había gustado esa rama de la magia, mirando a su padre siendo un Auror, siempre había querido seguir sus pasos. Estuvo esforzando por años estudiando libros y libros de hechizos, hasta que se había dado cuenta que el ramo de la justicia le atraía más. Ahora quería ser nada mas ni nada menos ministra, lo que era preocupante ya que este era su último año en Hogwarts, y debía seguir con sus absurdas altas notas, desde que había empezado a andar con Malfoy sus tiempos de estudio disminuyeron, pero gracias a dios sus notas no, por ahora. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Este era el momento menos adecuado para comenzar a pensar en todas esas cosas. Viendo de este punto de vista, el baile se veía insignificante. Solo era eso, un simple baile. Iría se presentaría con la madre de Scorpius, evitaría a todos los demás y trataría de pasar un buen rato con su primo y Bella. Eso sería todo. Nada de qué preocuparse. Salió de su laguna mental, su padre tenía una expresión rara.

"¿Por qué de apoco me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte ir?" Bien hecho Rose, estas apunto de arruinarlo todo.

"No es eso, de verdad. Solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente, por ser mi último año en el colegio y todo eso"

"Siempre hablas con tu madre de esas cosas, pero puedes contar conmigo también. No soy tan tonto, también doy buenos concejos" dijo con una sonrisa. Era una frase con doble sentido y ella la entendía, podía hablar con su padre, podía pedirle concejos sobre cualquier cosa, no solo sobre sus estudios.

"Lo se papi" le respondió dulcemente.

Su padre se levantó del sillón y se arregló los pantalones. "Iré a ver que están haciendo tus primos, están demasiado callados. Deben estar tramando algo" y luego se marchó.

Dio un gran suspiro sentada en esa inusualmente sala vacía. No quería comenzar a pensar en sus otros problemas existenciales, debía comenzar poco a poco, ahora lo más importante era ese estúpido baile al que debería asistir mañana ¿Qué se pondría? Tenía algunos vestidos de gala en su armario para ocasiones especiales pero no estaba segura de que estuvieran a la altura ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Quería mostrar una imagen más atrevida y segura frente a la familia de Scorpius, todos sus vestidos eran tan solo demasiado… ¿Inocentes? La preocupación de que todo saliera bien hoy había sido más grande que el baile de mañana.

Escucho un gran Puf! A su lado y se giró para encontrar a Albus tirado, no mejor dicho desparramado en el sillón.

"¿Nerviosa?"

"Un poco"

Hubo un momento de silencio, su primo se veía cauteloso "Te vi conversando con mi tío, ambos tenían una cara muy seria ¿De que estaban hablando?"

"Sobre el baile de mañana y que debía tener cuidado"

"Mmm…" asintió, de nuevo el silencio incómodo. "Rose… ¿No te has preguntado por qué no te he hostigado sobre porque Scorp te invito a ese famoso baile?"

Le costó un poco respirar. "¿De qué hablas?"

Albus dio un largo suspiro "No sé por qué no me lo has querido contar, está última semana me he seguido diciendo a mí mismo que pronto lo harás y que solo no has encontrado el momento adecuado, pero después de hoy me he sentido mal, me he sentido mal por cómo le has ocultado a toda la familia tu relación con Scorpius, pero más me dolió que trataras de ocultármelo a mi también."

"¿Lo sabias? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde hace algunas semanas. Te conozco, además de ser mi prima eres mi mejor amiga. Noto tus estados de ánimo, tus cambios de humor, cuando estas triste, feliz o preocupada sin que siquiera me lo digas. Tal vez es porque desde que somos pequeños pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. A veces incluso llego a pensar que te conozco más que a mis hermanos. No sé si es algo bueno o malo, pero en momentos como este me ayuda a saber las cosas que no te atreves a contarme. ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así?"

"Yo no lo sé…" sentía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento "La verdad ni siquiera yo se la relación que tengo con Scorpius"

"Sé que te gusta, no estarías con él si no fuera así, pero… ¿Lo quieres?" pregunto inseguro

No sabía cómo responder eso por lo que solo callo.

"¿Lo amas?" Casi grito su primo sorprendido.

Rose pegó un salto y le tapó la boca con la mano "Claro que no. Me preocupo por él, siento que he llegado a quererlo como un amigo…."

"Por favor Rose los amigos no hacen las cosas que tú haces con él" dijo con sorna.

Le dio una mirada horrorizada. Parecía que toda la sangre de Rose se había ido a sus mejillas, esperaba que no fuera tan notorio como para delatarla. Tenía confianza con Albus, pero seguían siendo familia.

El dio una risotada "Tranquila, no me interesa saber los detalles te tu _relación_ nunca he tenido problemas con Malfoy, solo que tampoco nunca imagine que podrías llegar a salir con él." Resalto la palabra nunca. "Espero que ahora no me ocultes más las cosas, y espero que te comportes mañana en el baile, he preparado varios hechizos que nos serían útil si algo sucediera ¿Quieres practicarlos conmigo?" termino con una insinuación.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Tan fácil cambias de tema?" Quedo boquiabierta.

"Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta que ni siquiera tú has aclarado tu cabeza, como para estarte presionando con una explicación, así que cuando lo hagas espero ser el primero en saber" una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Momentos como estés hacían amar a su primo más que a nadie en su familia y daba gracias por tenerlo a su lado. "Ahora siguiendo con eso de los hechizos…"

"Albus, ahora no tengo ni un vestido decente para esa bendito baile, no puedo pensar en nuevos hechizos" dijo resignada

"Lily"

"¿Qué pasa con Lily?"

"Ella tiene millones de vestidos, ni siquiera se para qué. Solo pídele uno prestado" dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Tomo la cara de él en sus manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Corrió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a buscar a Lilly, seguramente estaría haciendo planes de volar y destruir alguna cosa con sus primos, sabia donde debía buscarla, el club de las maldades siempre se reunía en el mismo lugar, el último piso de la madriguera.

Cuando estaba en el tercer piso se detuvo en el acto. Se encontró con Alegra y James en seco, ambos tenían una mirada incomoda en sus caras.

"¿Han visto a Lilly?" les preguntó como si no se diera cuenta de nada.

"Creo que está arriba con Hugo y Lucy" le respondió James con el ceño fruncido. Ok… era momento de irse.

Comenzó a caminar cuando su amiga la sujeto del brazo "Te acompaño, me imagino que debes preparar las cosas para mañana. No me perdonaría si te dejo sola" le dijo con entusiasmo.

"No hemos terminado de hablar Lodge" comento él enojado.

"Claro que lo hemos hecho. Ahora si me disculpas Potter" Rose escucho el desdeño con el que había dicho su apellido. La cara de su primo ahora no era de enojo sino de algo que no podía definir bien, ¿decepción? Quizás hasta tristeza.

Sintió que Alegra la tiraba por las escaleras, con una clara señal de que quería salir de ahí.

Quería abrazar a James, nunca lo había visto triste, pero en este momento no sabía que pasaba, aunque lo imaginaba claro. Y aunque Alegra se mostraba serena, percibía que por dentro algo le molestaba. Lo más importante, conocía a James, y lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Se obligó a recordar y sus pies se movieron solos hacia la escalera. Cuando ya estaban lejos, no pudo contener su curiosidad y paró. Podía oír los murmullos de sus primos en la habitación, lo suficiente para distinguir sus voces pero no para entenderlos.

Se sentó al comienzo de la escalera, sintió como Alegra hacia lo mismo a su lado. En su cabeza corría todo lo que tendría que pasar mañana y todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, eso la ponía nerviosa.

"Recuerdo lo que estábamos hablando antes de que llegara Scorpius, no creas que te salvaras tan rápido de mí. No hemos sido totalmente honestas en este último tiempo, quiero arreglar eso. Entiendo por qué no has confiado en mí,"

Alegra solo estaba callada mirando al vacío, sintió que había pasado una eternidad cuando ella habló "Yo encontré a alguien que me gusta" tomo una pausa "Alguien que realmente me gusta. Lo bastante como para hacerme olvidar a James"

"Imagino que de verdad te debe gustar entonces" Sonrió.

"Si" ella ahora miro sus manos y jugueteó con un anillo de plata que no había visto antes en sus dedos, haciéndolo girar. "Pero es difícil" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se acercó más a su lado y la abrazo "No necesitas contarme todo ahora, pero puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento. Sabes que estaré ahí para escucharte" Ahora los sollozos se transformaron en un llanto ahogado ¿En que estaba pensando? Alegra era su mejor amiga y la había dejado de lado por no querer un regaño cuando le contara de Scorp, debería haber puesto más atención, Rose Weasley no era la única joven con problemas en este mundo.

La sostuvo por un largo tiempo mientras ella se calmaba, despacio ella se separó de sus brazos. "Desearía contarte todo ahora, pero no puedo. Me deshidrataría" termino con una leve sonrisa

Ella se la devolvió.

"Ahora cuéntame, que ocurre contigo y_ ese tal Malfoy_".


	16. El baile

Es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, de hecho lo tuve que acortar. Buuuuh! no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, así que espero que no tenga muchos errores. Gracias a todos los que leen, y a los que dejan reviews (L)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16 - El Baile<p>

**Rose PoV**

"Es muy Coco"

"¿Coco qué? ¿Eso es malo?" le preguntó preocupada a Alegra.

"Coco Chanel, una diseñadora muggle famosa. Solo te faltan los largos guantes negros. Es hermoso." La examino de pies a cabeza magnificada. "¿De dónde saco Lily un vestido así?

"Me dijo que había tenido una compañera de padres muggle que la invito a una gran fiesta cuando estaba en quinto año. Obligó a tío Harry a comprárselo" Se miró un poco incomoda en el espejo mientras se ponía de lado. "Pienso que está muy ajustado. Lily es más delgada y pequeña que yo, siento que me aprieta un poco aquí" siguió mientras se acomodaba el escote en forma de corazón y se subía un poco las mangas cortas. El vestido era negro hasta las rodillas con forma de tubo. "Y aquí." Bajo las manos hasta su trasero. "Lo hace lucir enorme" dijo horrorizada.

Consiguió solo una respuesta enojada "No seas tonta Rose. Eso se llama tener curvas, no todas las mujeres las tienen, deberías enorgullecerte de eso." Caminó hasta quedar a su lado en el espejo y movió la cabeza hacia un lado con cara examinadora. "Mis pechos son demasiado pequeños" suspiro, "¿Tu tío no ha inventado una poción para hacerlos crecer?"

"No, pero no me extrañaría que estuviera trabajando en una." Posiblemente así fuera.

"Si necesita alguien con quien probarla, dile que me ofrezco como voluntaria."

"Si fuera tú no me entusiasmaría tanto, posiblemente terminarías con tus pechos inflados, volando sobre todo el colegio. No puedo negar que sería un espectáculo digno de contemplar, pero no si le pasa a mi amiga" Terminó conteniendo la risa. La mirada horrorizada de Alegra imaginando la situación solo lo empeoró.

"No es gracioso." Se cruzó de brazos "Bueno tal vez un poco" ahora la acompaño riendo. "¿Sabes? Sería sumamente fácil, poner un poco de esa poción en el desayuno de Mirabella. Podría arriesgar una expulsión solo para verla volando por el gran comedor y al viejo Filch pinchándola con un palo escoba" ambas estallaron de la risa.

Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, lo sentía. No se había dado cuenta de cuan jodido estaba todo hasta ahora. No lograban conversar todos los días, solo compartían unos desayunos semanales y las cenas, hablando sobre temas escolares. En otras palabras, aburridos. No reían como antes tampoco, no habían bromas internas ni nada parecido, no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado hasta ahora, mientras miraba a su amiga reír sujetándose el estómago al borde de las lágrimas. Si llorara, quería que fuera de esta forma y no por cosas malas. No las merecía. Ya había sufrido demasiado por el estúpido de James.

"Pienso que a Malfoy le gustara" la miro con una expresión cómplice. "Me gustaría tener un lindo vestido e ir a esa fiesta también." suspiró

Le había contado todo sobre Scorpius, y sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Fue una charla extendida y llenas de lágrimas por parte de ambas. Pero felizmente todo había terminado bien. Su amiga había entendido la situación, demasiado bien para ser sinceros. De hecho el tema de su pseudo "amigo con beneficios" como lo llamaba Alegra había pasado ligeramente, claramente ella ya lo sospechaba de antes.

Dios! ¿Acaso era la única que había dado por sentado que nadie lo notaba? No quería pensar demasiado en que otras personas se percataron de su extraña relación con Scorpius. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, Alegra tenía razón, era un vestido hermoso con matices sexys pero también sofisticado. Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo último que quería era que en la casa, Bah! Perdón _en la mansión Malfoy_ quedara ahora con el apodo de zorra en vez de comadreja. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su cien, pobre Scorp, podía sentir en si misma los nervios que él había reflejado cuando cruzo la puerta de la madriguera. Ahora solo se conformaba con que las cosas resultaran la mitad de bien de lo que habían ido hoy.

**Scorpius PoV**

Se encontraba frente al espejo vistiendo una túnica de gala, para su gusto demasiado incomoda. Su madre la había comprado especialmente para el baile. Se miró de pies a cabeza para luego darse vuelta y mirarse de espaldas. Todos sus trajes parecían igual para él, pero por supuesto que su madre no pensaba igual, para ella el negro tenía más de cien matices distintos. Este en especial se había basado en tonos oscuros que su madre describió como _elegantes y seductores, pasando desde el obscuro negro carbón de su capa hasta su chaleco color gris noche, que significaba poder, modestia y audacia_. Sin duda necesitaría de esta última hoy.

Trato de no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, pero era imposible, hace varias horas que estaba en su pic máximo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y entró. Nott. Sentía que había pasado siglos desde que habían estado juntos, aunque solo pasaron unos días.

Su amigo silbó "Si que te ves bien Malfoy, si fuera una chica ahora estaría de espaldas en tu cama"

Scorpius miro a su amigo, llevaba un traje igual al suyo, ante sus ojos, claro. Aunque pudo distinguir que su chaleco no era de un color gris noche si no un sofisticado gris… ¿Gris? PFF, eran idénticos. Nott se paró en el espejo a su lado.

"Mi madre me ha comprado este traje. No sé en verdad para que, ya tengo unos 5 iguales a este." Se quejó su amigo.

Comparando sus reflejos en el espejo noto que sus túnicas de gala no eran exactamente parecidas, tenían pequeños detalles que las hacían distintas. La de Nott daba la impresión de todo lujo y sofisticación, el suyo era más cálido mostrando una actitud _de soy el traje más caro de la tienda, pero aun así no lo parezco. _Ya sabía por qué lo habían escogido para él. A veces las familias adineradas se esforzaban demasiado en demostrar su riqueza, y se terminaba notando en sus ropas, excesivos adornos y joyas. Él no necesitaba nada de eso, después de todo la fiesta sería en _su mansión. _

Nott le dio la espalda y se sentó en su cama.

"Pensé que era broma lo que dijiste hace un rato" le dijo poniendo una pose de _sé que soy demasiado sexy para que lo resistas._

"Ja, ja, ja" pronuncio. "Ya te gustaría tener un pedazo de esto Malfoy". Su amigo se cruzó de piernas y se palmeo el muslo.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Este último tiempo ambos habían cambiado, pero el cambio había sido más notorio en Thadd. Ahora le costaba menos sacar esa actitud frígida que mantenía frente a otros.

Este era un gran año de cambios y poco a poco se daba cuenta de ello. Cosas inimaginables habían llegado a pasar. Él retozando con Rose, no tan inimaginable, pero igual de sorprendente. Él pasando una navidad en la casa de los abuelos de Rose, poco creíble. Él llevándose bien con la familia Weasley, Yep no era necesario ir más lejos, esto último ya demostraba el punto.

"¿Estas nervioso? Yo como mil demonios lo estaría."

"Solo me falta trepar las paredes." Le respondió escuchando un golpe en la puerta. Confirmó que podían entrar y vio a su prima. Estaba despampánate. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido rojo con un bajo escote en forma de V que revelaba demasiado para su gusto, este se ataba detrás de su cuello y luego caía en una fina cadena dorada por su espalda desnuda hasta su… "Imagino que te pondrás algo encima" le dijo enfadado.

"No." Dijo satisfecha. "Hola Thadd"

Dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, el cual le respondió con una cortés inclinación de cabeza. Pensó que lo encontraría babeando con la boca abierta y rojo hasta los pies, pero no. Estaba tranquilo, con una mirada amistosa en su cara. Si, las cosas habían cambiado.

"Mira, ya no estamos en la prehistoria, no necesitas demostrar cuanto vales usando poca ropa."

"Me hubiera gustado vivir en esa época" lo interrumpió Thaddeus con la mirada perdida, sin duda imaginándolo.

Frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que Potter lo apoyaría. Si es que pudiera entonar una palabra después de verla.

"Bien, Tratare de encontrar algo que no arruine el vestido. Desde que mami está pasando las navidades en Francia la tía Astoria lo ha escogido para mí, no quiero ofenderla"

"Bonitos colores" asimiló Nott volviendo a la realidad.

Rojo y dorado. Gracias madre.

"Como sea." Sacudió su mano finalizando el tema del vestido. "Ya han llegado algunos invitados. Tus padres quieren que bajes y los recibas con ellos." Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, mientras la cadena dorada se balanceaba en su espalda.

¿Ya era hora? Intento mover sus pies pero no le hicieron caso. Una mano le aporreo el hombro.

"Vamos compañero, la noche recién ha comenzado"

.

.

.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantas personas les tuvo que tender la mano y mostrar una sonrisa. Demasiada gente para que fuera de su agrado, este de todos los años extrañamente le parecía más concurrido, aun sabiendo que su madre había entregado menos invitaciones.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada examinando una por una a las personas que conocía desde su infancia, pero con las cuales no tenía ningún lazo sentimental. Sabía sus nombres, sus apellidos, algunos chismes sabrosos sobre ellos, pero nada más. Ninguna historia digna de ser contada.

El baile había comenzado aproximadamente hace una hora y aún continuaban llegando invitados_. _

Rose y Albus eran casi los últimos de la lista. Era en parte, bueno, totalmente su culpa. Quedaron de acuerdo que la hora de llegada sería a las 11 de la noche, lo cual era una mentira. La fiesta comenzó a las 10, pero él no quería que Rose fuera una de las primeras en llegar y estuviera sola porque el necesitaba dar una buena impresión. Así que sí, un poco de retraso estaba bien para él. Miro el reloj de la esquina, las 11 en punto, si tenía un poco de suerte se retrasarían y su pequeña Weasley se avergonzaría tanto que no querría ir. Era una buena opción, pero demonios, quería verla.

Miro hacia la entrada y como si la hubiera conjurado ella estaba allí. Cogida del brazo de su primo, vistiendo un hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada parte de su figura.

En ese momento Scorpius se dio cuenta que habían dos clases de vestido, El primero era el tipo que usaba su prima, esos que te invitaban a mirar y deslizar los dedos suavemente por la delicada piel expuesta. Mirando a Rose decidió que prefería el segundo, tan sutilmente fabricado que cubría demasiado todas las partes que un hombre quisiera mirar, pero que se acoplaba al cuerpo de una manera tan hermosa que parecía una segunda piel.

Pudo percatarse del nerviosismo en sus ojos ya tan familiares. ¿Había él tenido esa misma mirada ayer, y ella se había dado cuenta? Estaban iguales, y eso le hizo sentir mejor.

Se acercó apurando el paso. Cuando estuvo frente a ella tomo una de sus manos, la subió lentamente hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso. "Bienvenida señorita Weasley…" hizo una pequeña reverencia. "…y señor Potter a la gran fiesta de Navidad de la familia Malfoy, donde la diversión, tolerancia, consideración y cortesía abundan en cada esquina." Sus amigos miraron sobre su hombro, viendo probablemente solo viejas chismosas con cara de estar oliendo mierda por todo el salón. Todo un panorama.

Albus devolvió su atención hacia él "Genial, este tipo de fiestas son mis favoritas, puedo envolverme perfectamente" Subió su mentón y arrugo su nariz. Su imitación fue tan buena que le recordó a la tía Druella. Ahogó una risotada. "Ahora volviendo a los asuntos importantes" Albus levanto su mano "¿Dónde está mi beso de bienvenida?" No pudo aguantar la gran carcajada que salió de su boca. Esta sería sin duda una de las mejores navidades.

Rose le pegó a la mano aún levantada de su primo y se puso rígida.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la mirada y vio a su padre. "¿Nos presentaras a tus amigos Scorpius?" Su madre tenía a la vez una mano en su brazo dándole apoyo.

"Por supuesto. Ella es Rose Weasley, hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mi amiga de la casa de Gryffindor." Rose le dio una mirada de odio que prácticamente al instante volvió a la normalidad. Ella probablemente pensaba que no era necesaria toda esa información, pero lo era.

"Un gusto señor" dijo ella dando una reverencia formal "señora" repitió el gesto hacia su madre la cual sonreía cordialmente.

Se volvió hacia el otro invitado. "Él es Albus Potter, hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, mi compañero de Slytherin." Albus le tendió una mano a Draco y este le respondió con un apretón, luego se dirigió hacia Astoria y repitiendo el gesto que había tenido con Rose, levanto su mano y la beso sin realmente posar los labios. Su madre disimulo una risa.

"¿Así que Slytherin?" preguntó su padre poniendo toda su atención sobre Albus.

"Sí señor, el primero de la familia" dijo con orgullo. Al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba, o mejor dicho el tono, ya que ambas de sus cejas se levantaron en señal de asombro y luego bajaron para dar paso a una expresión de confusión.

"Es un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa, disfruten del baile." Su madre tomó del brazo a su esposo y lo arrastró lejos de ellos.

Rose se acercó y le pegó disimuladamente en el brazo. "Nos dijiste que empezaría a las 11, y esto está casi lleno."

"Les dije que llegaran a las 11 no que empezaría a las 11." Dijo orgulloso, técnicamente nunca había mentido. Tratando de cambiar rápidamente el tema les preguntó "¿Fue muy difícil llegar? Algunos invitados dijeron que una tormenta había comenzado en el norte."

"No demasiado, aun no se hacía fuerte cuando salimos de casa" respondió Albus con la mirada perdida entre la multitud.

Bella se había perdido desde el principio de la fiesta en alguna parte con Thaddeus, pero eso definitivamente no se lo diría a Potter. No fue necesario tampoco, ya que se abrió una puerta y ambos salieron hablando tranquilamente.

Por supuesto que Bella no llevaba encima ningún chaleco que la cubriera, y cada vez que pasaba cerca de algún chico de su edad se quedaban embobados mirándola. Miró a Potter de nuevo y él no fue la excepción. "Amigo, le dije que se pusiera algo que la cubriera un poco más y no me hizo caso." Dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado. Antes de incluso terminar su frase él ya estaba a medio camino de encontrarse con ella.

Miró sin interrupciones por primera vez a la chica que tenía delante y se deleitó con la vista. Ella levantó los ojos y se observaron.

"Te vez preciosa Weasley" le dijo acercándose e invadiendo su espacio personal.

Ella pareció no notarlo. "No pensé que un traje de gala pudiera lucir también en alguien Malfoy."

"Me han dicho eso bastantes veces de hecho" la miro arrogante. Era verdad.

"PFFF, yo no estaba hablando de ti." Se giró y fue a reunirse con Albus, Bella y Thadd

Claro que estaba hablando de él. Lo sabía, pero no refutó, la visión de unas caderas moviéndose deliciosamente delante de él lo impidieron.

**Rose PoV**

Caminó hacia el pequeño grupo que se encontraba en una esquina con confianza. Había sido fácil, demasiado fácil para su gusto, los padres de Scorp habían sido gentiles no mostrando ninguna señal de no quererlos ahí y toda la gente alrededor ni siquiera parecía saber quiénes eran, ni les importaba, por ella estaba bien. Mientras se acercaba fue notando el hermoso vestido que llevaba Bella, aunque era atrevido no se podía decir que era escandaloso. Deseó poder usar un vestido así y verse de la misma forma. Nop _bendecida_ con demasiadas curvas como decía Alegra.

Entro al círculo saludando a Nott y dándole un cálido abrazo a Bella. Cuando se superaron Nott se puso a su lado y le pregunto silenciosamente "¿Han venido solo ustedes dos?"

Dudó por un momento de que estuviera hablando con ella. Pero al ver que exigía una respuesta le aclaro que Sí, solo ellos, nadie más. Lucio aliviado por un instante, pero luego decepcionado. "No quiero ser grosero, pero mis padres me están mirando con ganas de querer matarme, iré a hablar con ellos un rato."

Cuando Thaddeus se alejaba halló a Scorpius rozando su hombro. "Es hora de irse, esto no se pondrá más entretenido. Tengo un mejor plan para esta noche. Síganme"

La gente ya había comenzado a mirarlos de una manera extraña, así que Rose no dudo y lo siguió fuera del salón. Albus y Bella también.

Caminaron por varios pasillos y subieron varias escaleras por un tiempo. La casa donde Vivian los Malfoy era ridículamente grande ¿Para que necesitaba una persona tantas habitaciones? Dudaba de que todas estuvieran amuebladas. Cada espacio por el que caminaban tenía un aspecto lúgubre y abandonado, con poca luz, era lo totalmente opuesto a su casa o la casa de sus abuelos. Alrededor de los 10 minutos, sí 10 minutos más tarde llegaron al frente de unas grandes puertas de roble. Scorpius sacó su barita, hizo un movimiento y las puertas se abrieron.

Por un instante pensó que se habían transportado hacia otra casa, la estancia que tenía en frente no concordaba en nada con lo que sus ojos habían estado viendo los últimos 10 minutos.

Scorpius entró y se perdió luego en gran mueble con gruesas puertas buscando algo.

Rose miro alrededor, era una habitación grande, pero acogedora al mismo tiempo. Estaba decorada con grandes estanterías de libros colocadas por toda una pared, un escritorio al frente con una gran silla detrás de él. Alfombras, las cuales por cierto se veían más costosas que toda su casa, recorrían el suelo, y en la otra esquina de la habitación se encontraba una chimenea encendida de al menos dos metros de alto, rodeada de suaves sillones y una mesita de centro. Todo simplemente parecía irreal, parecía el despacho de un Rey.

"Este es mi pequeño rincón secreto." De pequeño no tenía nada. Scorpius se detuvo a su lado. Su expresión había cambiado, todo de lo que carecía abajo en el gran salón de baile se demostraba aquí. Este era su hogar, donde se sentía cómodo. Y se lo había mostrado a ella y su primo. Una Weasley y un Potter nada menos. Se sintió agradecida, quiso demostrárselo de alguna forma pero él ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

Albus y Bella tomaron unos cojines y los pusieron alrededor de la mesita de centro, para luego sentarse cada uno en una esquina. Rose fue y se sentó al frente de su primo.

Albus se quitó su capa y la envolvió alrededor de los brazos de su novia. Descarto que fuera una intención de cubrir su piel expuesta, solo era un bonito gesto.

"Que empiece la fiesta" Scorpius se sentó en el cojín de su lado, dejando una gran botella con un líquido color caramelo al centro de la mesa y repartió pequeños vasos de vidrio a cada uno.

Se había quitado la capa, el chaleco y la corbata. Si antes se veía bien, ahora no tenía palabras para describirlo. ¿Era real? Enserio, casi se enfadó un poco. Dios no podía ser tan generoso con algunas personas, era totalmente injusto.

Bella abrió la botella y sirvió los pequeños vasos. "No me gusta solo beber por beber." Terminó de repartir. "Juguemos a Verdad o Castigo" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Por mi está bien. No tengo nada que ocultar." Scorp se tumbó hacia atrás apoyando el peso en sus manos.

Nunca había jugado este juego, pero el nombre lo dejaba realmente obvio.

"Bien yo empiezo." Bella miro directamente a su primo. "¿Verdad o castigo?"

"Verdad."

"¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?"

Las mejillas de Scorpius se sonrojaron, frunció el ceño y sin vacilar agarro el vaso que tenía en frente para beberse el contenido de un solo trago.

No había querido responder la pregunta obviamente, eso hizo que una punzada de enojo creciera en su interior. ¿Había dormido con tantas chicas que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas? Ah esa punzada de nuevo, pero más hondo, no de enojo esta vez si no de celos. Tenía que detener a su estúpido estomago de darle estas extrañas emociones, miró el vaso frente a ella y de un segundo a otro estaba vacío, mientras que su garganta ardía.

"Rose, no se supone que tu tengas que beber." Le aclaró Bella

"¿No bebemos cuando alguien elige castigo?" dijo inocentemente.

"No, solo la persona a la que iba dirigida la pregunta."

"Ok, ya lo entendí" le tendió el vaso a su primo para que se lo volviera a llenar.

"Bien es mi turno." Scorpius se acomodó en su cojín y miró hacia el frente. "Elige prima querida ¿Verdad o Castigo?"

.

.

.

¿Cuánto rato llevaban jugando? No lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta después de las 10 veces que eligió castigo. A los otros no les parecía ir mucho mejor.

Las preguntas se volvían cada vez más atrevidas y ella no tenía ganas de contestarlas con su primo al frente. Al otro par de primos que tenía a los lados obviamente les ocurría lo mismo. Así que todos habían terminado eligiendo más castigo que verdad.

Ahora le tocaba a Scorpius de nuevo. Apoyo ambos brazos en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en uno, mirándola. Sabía que le iba a preguntar algo vergonzoso, lo notaba en sus ojos. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar, la puerta de la sala se abrió y Thaddeus entró.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí, la fiesta como que está muriendo allá abajo." Camino unos pasos "Mas muerta de lo que estaba" aclaró. "¿Puedo unirme?"

"Por supuesto mi leal compañero de batallas." Scorp se levantó un poco tambaleante y le cedió su puesto. Nott se sentó. Su 'compañero de batallas' se dirigió a un mueble haciendo sonidos de vidrios chocando.

Rose nunca lo hubiera notado en otra situación, pero Thaddeus era bastante guapo. Sobre todo cuando no llevaba encima esa clara expresión de soy superior a todo el mundo.

Scorpius volvió y dejó frente a la mesa otro vaso idéntico al que estaban ocupando, luego se dirigió a la espalda de Rose y se sentó abrazándola, rodeándola con sus largas piernas. Nadie pareció notarlo, pero ella podía sentir quemar cada centímetro de piel que se tocaban. Él apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a rozar la nariz en su cuello. Un calor se extendió rápidamente llegando hasta las puntas de sus pies. Miró a sus compañeros, pero todos estaban lo bastante borrachos o iban en camino a estarlo como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Sintió que unos labios le rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja y unas manos comenzaban a bajar por su estómago. Quiso gemir, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba se lo impidió.

Thaddeus golpeo fuertemente su vaso contra la mesa después de rellenarlo al menos 5 veces, y eso fue lo que bastó para sacar a Scorpius de su trance.

"¿Entonces a que estamos jugando?" preguntó volviendo a llenarlo de licor.

"Verdad o Castigo" declaró Albus, o eso intento pronunciar, sus palabras eran más como veeerda o castihó.

"Me tocaba a mi preguntar." Oyó en su oído, palabras mucho más claras que las de Albus. "¿Verdad o Castigo Nott?"

Lo pensó un momento. "Verdad."

"Bien, ¿dónde mierda andas metido últimamente que nunca te veo?"

Thadd miro sus manos y se tocó un dedo. A Rose se le hizo familiar el gesto, pero su cerebro no funcionaba bien después de tanto alcohol, así que solo lo dejo pasar. Ahora Scorp agregó "¿Y dónde diablos está tu anillo de familia? "

"Castigo." Respondió y se bebió el contenido del vaso en un solo trago.

.

.

.

Estuvieron jugando otro rato, sin realmente formular ninguna pregunta inteligente, solo cosas estúpidas como "De qué color es la cortina, y cuantos dedos estoy levantando, gesto que a Albus no le pareció muy divertido cuando había solo un dedo levantado en la mano de Scorpius.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y quería recostarse un rato y dormir. Parece que todos pensaban igual porque nadie continúo el juego y todos se tiraron sobre la alfombra con los ojos cerrados.

Rose se retiró hacia atrás y unos brazos la refugiaron mientras ambos caían de costado. Ahora se encontraba mirando unos hermosos ojos plateados que parecían refulgir con las tenues luces que daba la chimenea. Subió sus manos para hacer menos espacio entre ellos y las enlazo con su cuello, tocando las finas hebras de cabello rubio que se enredaban en sus dedos.

Él la apretó más fuerte contra sí y sus manos recorrieron su espalda, haciéndola temblar. Él rió de su reacción.

Rose se acercó y lo beso dulcemente para luego morder su labio inferior y succionar su lengua. Ahora el sufrió un pequeño espasmo mientras gemía contra su boca.

Dios! Quería seguir besándolo en partes totalmente inapropiadas solo para sentirlo reaccionar de esa manera. Levanto un poco la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que la mesa les tapaba la visión hacia el frente y un sillón hacía atrás. Deseaba desabrocharle la camisa, pero no podía ir tan lejos. Su mejor opción fue pasar una pierna por entremedio de las de él y así quedar incluso más cerca el uno del otro.

Continúo besándolo dulcemente, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios, pero ahora comenzó lentamente a mover su pierna contra la entrepierna de él al mismo ritmo que sus besos. Podía sentir como se tensaba y trataba de contenerse, pero sus pequeños temblores y estremecimientos dejaban bastante en claro que le gustaba.

Scorpius bajo una mano de la cintura a sus caderas hasta llegar al borde del vestido, acaricio su muslo y guió su pierna a que siguiera con el movimiento que tanto le gustaba, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Comenzó a jadear despacio contra su boca. Y a ella le encantaba- Abrió los ojos, la expresión en su cara fue lo que más la excitó de todos los besos antes dados. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que una pequeña arruga se formaba en su frente. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente ruborizadas y su boca entreabierta emitía pequeños jadeos. Rose subió la mano hacia la su cara y rozo la punta de sus dedos contra su boca. Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Abrió más su boca y lamió uno de sus dedos. Fue su turno de dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Todo esto era malditamente erótico, y un nivel más íntimo de todas las cosas que habían hecho antes.

Con un fuerte ruido la puerta de la habitación se abrió y retumbó una voz "Niños ¿Están aquí?" Se quedó rígida, era la madre de Scorpius.

Sabía que estaba hecha un desastre, su pelo y su cara la delataría. Escuchó que Scorp maldecía en voz baja. Se estaba levantando pero Thaddeus fue más rápido.

"Hola tía. Lo siento, estuvimos bebiendo un poco y luego nos quedamos dormidos." Dijo con una voz totalmente inocente.

Ahora Scorpius se encontraba a su lado tenía los ojos brillosos y el pelo desordenado, llegó incluso a fingir un bostezo. "Lo siento madre."

"Está bien… creo. Que tu padre no sepa que le sacaste una botella de su bar." Parecía preocupada. Rose se levantó tratando de cometer el menor ruido posible y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a Albus y Bella que de verdad estaban recién despertando, ambos se levantaron soñolientos. "El baile ha terminado hace aproximadamente una hora y todos los invitados se han ido" dijo solemnemente. "Pero me temo que la tormenta ha aumentado y no tiene intenciones de menguar" Recorrió la mirada por cada uno en la habitación "ni es seguro utilizar magia en el estado que están. Por lo que todos deberán pasar la noche aquí."


End file.
